Reneesme
by Nessie Cullen Swan
Summary: Reneesme por fin ve cumplido su sueño de convivir estrechamente con los humanos,por fin logra el permiso de sus padres de inscribirse en la escuela,pero no sabe que aquí conocerá a un ser que transformará su vida. summary completo dentro
1. Summary

Renesmee por fin ve cumplido su sueño de convivir estrechamente con los humanos, por fin logra el permiso de sus padres de inscribirse en la escuela, pero no sabe que es aquí donde conocerá un ser que transformará su vida, llevándola a experimentar sensaciones nuevas que nunca había sentido en su corta existencia.  
**  
**Una verdad saldrá a la luz, algo que le habían ocultado por su bien, pero que la dejará tan lastimada que tomará decisiones que pondrán en peligro a todos, pero principalmente a la persona a la que ha pertenecido desde el principio de los tiempos y al que ama con la totalidad de su ser.


	2. Prólogo

Los personajes de twilight no me pertenecen, son propiedad de meyer, la historia es de isabel, yo solo la transcribo para vosotros.

* * *

- Jacob necesito hablar contigo.

-Está bien… ¿qué pasa? –dijo con cautela.

–Es sobre nosotros… -volví a dudar, tragué saliva y continué

–Sobre nuestra impronta.

Por la sorpresa tardo unos segundos en responder

-¿lo sabes? –preguntó al fin.

-Si… lo se, así como también se que decidiste ignorarla…

decidiste rechazarme –se me quebró la voz en la ultima

palabra.

-Nessie yo no… yo no decidí rechazarte… ¿¡De donde

sacas eso!? –explotó.

-¿No te pusiste de acuerdo con mis papás para mantenernos

alejados? ¿Para que tuviera otras opciones?

Bueno, pues déjame decirte – grité - que el plan que

fraguaron mis papás y tu, acerca de mi vida, dio resultado…

ya tengo otras opciones.

Se hizo un enorme silencio, no podía imaginarme que estaría

haciendo Jacob, si estaría respirando aliviado porque por fin

se había librado de mí o si estaría muriendo de agonía como

yo.

¿Otras opciones? –Pregunto por fin, con un hilo de voz

apenas perceptible

-¡¿Quién?!

Me quedé callada unos segundos, respiré profundamente

varias veces, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que terminar de una

vez con esto, tragué saliva ruidosamente y dije. - Bill.

El dolor de su rechazo me había acercado al ser menos

indicado, la persona a la que había decidido amar,

reclamaría su derecho con furia, y una fuerza mucho mayor

a la de un hombre lobo.

* * *

Hola!!!! Como va eso? , que les parece la historia, tiene buena pinta? Dejen sus comentarios para saber si la sigo subiendo si? Ya saben que tienen el link del blog de su autora en mi perfil, nos vemos!!!


	3. Chapter I

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Meyer y la historia es de Isabel yo solo la transcribo para vosotros con su permiso**

* * *

Capitulo I

Era mi primer día de escuela, Estaba completamente ansiosa, pero no sentía miedo realmente. Yo no había heredado, para nada, la introversión de mi madre, ni su aversión Porque la

gente la tomara en cuenta, al contrario Podría decirse que éramos polos opuestos. A mí, las personas me fascinaban, queria estar con ellas, aprender de ellas. Ser el centro de atención

nunca me había incomodado, Tenía un don especial para agradarles a los demás, por lo que mis nervios eran principalmente, debido a la emoción enorme de que, por fin, Iba a convivir

con los humanos.

Después de mucho discutir con mis padres, finalmente habían accedido a que asistiera a la escuela por primera vez en mi vida (mi corta vida) ya que por la naturaleza de mi especie (si es

que Podría considerarse especie), crecía demasiado rápido, y por esta razón lógica era que no podia convivir estrechamente con los humanos, sin que notaran que de un mes para

otro, crecía lo que a uno de ellos le tomaría crecer en un año. Era por esto, que a pesar de que apenas habían transcurrido 6 años de mi nacimiento, fisicamente aparentaba ser una

adolescente de unos 13 o 14 años, mentales Podría decirse que Tenía unos 200.

Pero ahora contaba con los argumentos suficientes para convencer a mi familia, de que podia entrar a la escuela pareciendo una niña de 12 años y Salía como una chica de 17, sin que

nadie me considerara un fenómeno, pues no es tan inverosímil que una niña se transforme en mujer en pocos meses, pasaba todo el tiempo, así eran los adolescentes, Así le había

pasado a mi mamá, ella tambien se había desarrollado muy rápido.

Además según la teoría de mi abuelo paterno sobre mi acelerado crecimiento, Este Iba a detenerse cuando fisicamente llegara a los 17 años, edad que había heredado de mi padre

genéticamente vampiro. Por lo tanto no existiría Ningún problema; crecería muy rápido ante los ojos de todos, pero Después mi crecimiento se detendría y en ese momento, buscaríamos

alguna Estrategia para seguir relacionándonos con los humanos, cambiaríamos de residencia o algo parecido, mi familia lo venia haciendo por décadas y todo había salido muy bien.

Pero mis padres se mostraban Renuentes a mis argumentos, aunque eran lógicos, pero su instinto protector era mas fuerte que su razonamiento, además independientemente del

hecho de que los humanos pudieran darse cuenta que había algo extraño en mi desarrollo, temían que fallara mi autocontrol y terminara mordiendo un humano en plena clase. ¡Por Dios

! ¿Por qué Tendría que hacerlo? es cierto que al nacer probé sangre humana, Pero fue sangre donada, nunca mordí a una persona, ni Cuando era un bebe ¿Por qué iba hacerlo ahora

, Cuando físicamente era mas fuerte e intelectualmente era mas racional y sobre todo que los últimos 5 años me había alimentado con sangre de animal, combinada con comida humana?

Asi que fueron días enteros de discusión y debate, hasta que accedieron a que me inscribiera en la escuela, pero por supuesto que no iban a dejarme asistir sola, entonces mi padre,

mi tía Alice y su esposo Jasper se inscribieron conmigo en los niveles superiores y yo entre al primer grado.

La versión que manejamos oficialmente, ante los habitantes del pueblo, fue que mis padres habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico recientemente y mis hermanos mayores y yo,

nos habíamos mudado a Hanover, Nuevo Hampshire, para vivir con el mejor amigo de mi padre, el doctor Carlisle Cullen. Mi hermana mayor, Isabella, había entrado a estudiar a la

Universidad de Dartmouth, y yo junto con mis hermanos, los gemelos Edward y Alice, a la preparatoria local.

Para los habitantes de Hannover, el doctor Carlisle era un joven pero excelente Médico Cirujano que recién había llegado a trabajar al hospital general; Estaba casado con Esme, una

guapa decoradora de interiores, y aparte vivia con su hermana menor Rosalie y Emmett el esposo de esta, y ahora que los hijos de su mejor amigo y mentor el Doctor Swan habían

quedado huérfanos los había adoptado como hijos propios, Después de todo su esposa no podía tener hijos.

Entonces Estaba aquí, en la puerta de la preparatoria, con esa nueva identidad, Renesmee Carlie Swan ahora Cullen, Huérfana y con 3 hermanos mayores, algo extraño, pero no

importaba, estaba aquí y estaba feliz.

* * *

Qué les paerece?? continuo con la historia??


	4. Chapter II

**Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, y la historia es de Isabel, yo solo la transcribo para vosotros**

* * *

Capitulo II

Inmediatamente al cruzar el estacionamiento, provocamos las miradas curiosas de los alumnos; miradas de asombro que siempre despertábamos en los humanos. Yo nunca había

convivido con ellos estrechamente, pero durante los 5 años de mi vida, habíamos viajado mucho por todas partes del mundo, y siempre era lo mismo cuando algún humano nos veía por

primera vez… una mirada que reflejaba miedo, curiosidad, asombro, incredulidad, una mirada que me fascinaba, si así se comportaban cuando me veían, cuando les hablaba era mejor,

entonces sus ojos se llenaban de ternura y mi padre, que podía ver dentro de sus mentes, me aseguraba que me adoraban.

Iba de la mano de mi papá, aunque todos los demás pronto lo conocerían como mi hermano mayor, y él que podía leer mis pensamientos sabia que moría de ganas de hacer que un

grupo de 20 adolescentes y un profesor de literatura, me adoraran con el sólo hecho de poner un pie dentro del salón de clases. Le sonreí y puse mi mano en su mejilla, con mi manera

especial de comunicarme, le dije, sin necesidad, porque él ya lo sabía, que estaba muy contenta y que iba a estar muy bien, me besó la frente y salí directamente al edificio "A" donde

tendría mi primera clase.

Todavía no entraba en el pasillo cuando un joven me abordo.

- ¡Hola! Tu debes ser Renesmee Cullen ¿verdad?

– Nessie – conteste sonriendo – Así me dicen.

– Ah mira que bien, yo soy George… bueno pues mi papá trabaja con el tuyo, digo… bueno, con el Doctor Cullen, en el hospital… él me contó lo que paso con tus padres, cuanto lo siento.

- Gracias – dije con una sonrisa radiante. Después me quede pensando que debería aparentar estar realmente deshecha por lo que "se suponía" había pasado con mis padres. ¡Ups! no

mas sonrisas cuando alguien lo mencione.

- Mi papá me dijo que me acercara a ti y te diera mi apoyo en lo que necesitaras.

- Gracias – y esta vez no sonreí- es muy amable de tu parte, pero aun no puedo creerlo, todavía espero que sea un mal sueño- y esta vez si puse cara de aflicción.

- Bueno pues aquí estoy para lo que se te ofrezca.

En ese momento entramos al salón, y de igual manera todos se me quedaron viendo, yo les sonreía y ellos me devolvían la sonrisa, perfecto me dije, aquí hay 20 amigos potenciales

¡Genial! Al terminar la clase, salimos para tomar la siguiente, en el edificio de junto, ya varias personas me habían abordado para ofrecerme su apoyo, lo cual agradecía pero me hacia

sentir mal saber que estaban conmovidos por una mentira.

La siguiente clase era Historia. Mi educación académica la había recibido por parte de mi familia, ellos me habían instruido en los conocimientos necesarios para poder asistir a la escuela

preparatoria. Una ves que se tomo la decisión de que podía inscribirme, tuve que aprender todo lo que debí haber visto en caso de que hubiera asistido a la escuela normalmente. No fue

difícil, mi inteligencia es superior a la de los seres humanos, debido, suponemos, a mi crecimiento acelerado y a la herencia genética de una mente de casi 100 años de edad.

Iba entrando junto con George al salón de historia cuando pasó algo muy extraño, casi todo sucedió al mismo tiempo, apenas vi a los dos vampiros sentados en la ultima fila cuando a mi

mente llegó un ¡hola! Parpadee incrédula, pues el que podía leer las mentes era mi padre, pero yo había escuchado hablar a uno de ellos en mi cabeza, e inmediatamente después sentí

la mano de mi papa en mi cintura, diciéndome muy despacio que saliera.

- ¿Qué pasa papá?- le dije poniendo mi mano en su mejilla, yo tenia un don especial de comunicarme si necesidad de hablar, tocando a la persona podía enviar directamente a su mente

lo que quería decir.

- Esos dos vampiros, no los conocemos…

- ¿Y son peligrosos?

- No se princesa, pero…

- ¿Pero qué papá? No van a hacerme daño, Alice lo hubiera visto si esas fueran sus intenciones, o tu podrías leerlo en sus mentes.

- Sabes que Alice no puede ver tu futuro, eso no me hace sentir seguro, además son vampiros neófitos, no tengo idea cómo pueden estar ante un grupo de humanos así como si nada.

En su mente hay millones de preguntas, quieren platicar con nosotros, pero prefiero que tú no estés cerca de ellos.

- Pero entonces ¿me harás regresar a casa? Sólo he tenido una clase- Empezaba a sentirme frustrada, por qué tenían que aparecer justo ahora.

- Si, princesa, ya telefonee a Rosalie y viene por ti

- ¿Es enserio? Pero… ¿por qué no te los llevas a ellos mejor y yo me quedo aquí?

- Porque tendría que alejarme de ti, ¿y quién te cuidaría entonces?

- Que los lleve Alice con mi abuelito, entonces…

- Ellos se sienten fascinados ante tu presencia, y quieren permanecer a tu lado, saber por qué eres un vampiro con un corazón que late – La angustia se hacía evidente en sus ojos, por

lo que deduje que los pensamientos de los vampiros neófitos de mi clase, no eran del todo pacíficos.

- Esta bien papá, vámonos a casa. – ¡Que coraje!, me habían arruinado mi primer día de clases esos dos mocosos, que podrían tener de peligroso, si apenas debían estar alrededor de

los 15 años.

* * *

Hola!! que les está pareciendo?

Me hace mucha ilusión que alguien la lea y me pida que continue, mientras sea así aqui estaré

Bessssssoooos


	5. Chapter III

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Meyer, la historia es de Isabel, yo sólo la transcribo para vosotros**

* * *

Capitulo III

Baje con mi papá al estacionamiento y ahí ya me esperaba mi tía en su convertible rojo. Rosalie era la mujer mas hermosa sobre la tierra, era un sueño, como salida de un cuento de

hadas, y aparte me adoraba, todos los integrantes de mi familia me amaban, pero para Rosalie yo representaba la hija que nunca iba a tener, desde que se enteró que yo vendría al

mundo me amó y me protegió, cuando los demás querían destruirme, sólo ella y mi mamá lucharon para que yo naciera y después cuando nací, ella se encargo de mí, mientras mi mamá

sufría su conversión hacía el mundo inmortal.

- No pongas esa cara nena, tienes toda la eternidad para ir a la escuela – me dijo mientras yo me subía al coche.

- No te burles tía –Grite- nunca volveré a tener o a parecer de esta edad, así que cómo podré asistir aquí a ver dime – En verdad estaba enojada, e iba a descargar mi enojo en quien

menos lo merecía.

- Lo se, y lo siento, pero bueno a lo mejor te alegra saber quien llego esta mañana – Y puso cara de asco, la cara que siempre ponía cuando hablaba de Jacob. Mi corazón comenzó a latir

desesperado, todo lo demás se me olvidó, solo quería que mi tía fuera más rápido para llegar pronto a casa.

Jacob era la persona más importante en mi vida, no podría expresar con palabras lo que sentía por él; era mi mejor amigo, mi hermano mayor, mi confidente, el que siempre estaba ahí

para todo; verlo para mí era como ver el arco iris, su sonrisa podía arreglar todo, incluso mi frustrado primer día de clases. Jake era el mejor amigo (hombre lobo) de mi mamá cuando ella

era humana, e hizo muchísimas cosas por ella, se tenían mutuamente un cariño muy especial, él estuvo con ella cuando estuvo embarazada de mí, era de los que votaba por destruirme,

pero su amor por ella se transformo en cariño para mí cuando me vio, supo que no era el monstruo que todos pensaban y desde entonces ha permanecido a mi lado, cuidándome como

los demás.

- Y que fue lo que pasó, tu papá no dijo mucho, sólo que había dos vampiros neófitos en la escuela y que tenía que venir por ti.

- Pues la verdad yo tampoco sé mucho, entré a mi clase de historia y en la ultima fila estaban sentados dos vampiros jóvenes, como de 15 años, así como yo, uno de pelo negro de un

estilo bastante gótico y el otro peinado con rastas así como los que cantan hip-hop. Uno de ellos me habló, me dijo ¡hola! pero lo escuche en mi mente, creo que tiene ese don, como el

mío, pero sin tener que tocar a las personas. Inmediatamente después llegó mi papá y aquí estoy, contigo rumbo a casa – suspire resignada.

- Pero veras a Jake- y volvió a hacer cara de fuchi. Y a mi se me iluminó el rostro con una amplia sonrisa.

Jacob vivía en Forks, con Billy su padre, éste se encontraba muy enfermo por lo que Jake no podía separarse del él por mucho tiempo, es por eso que no estábamos juntos tanto como

queríamos, además mis padres insistían en llevarme de viaje siempre, por lo que la mayoría del tiempo estábamos separados, lo que me provocaba mas que una tristeza, un sentimiento

de estar incompleta, como si me faltara la mitad de mí. Trataba de no pensar mucho en eso, porque sabía que mi padre lo sabía y eso le aterrorizaba, ningún padre puede soportar el

primer amor de su hija, mucho menos si tu hija tiene solo 6 años.

Yo amaba a Jake desde que nací, difícil de explicar, pero para mí era mi alma gemela, no concebía mi vida sin él, sentía que era parte de mí desde el principio de los tiempos, como dije

antes, algo imposible de expresar con palabras. Aunque él no me amaba, yo sabia que siempre había estado enamorado de mi madre, esa era la razón que estuviera a mi lado, por el

cariño que sentía por mi mamá, había prometido protegerme, hasta ahora eso me ha bastado, aunque secretamente espero algún día llegue a enamorarse de mi.

Al verlo en la puerta de mi casa, con sus más de dos metros de altura, su cabello negro largo atado en la espalda, su piel rojiza y su grande sonrisa, corrí hacía él extendiéndole los

brazos.

- ¡Jake! – dije mientras me lanzaba a sus brazos – que bueno que viniste, me hacías mucha falta – el me besó la mejilla y abrazados entramos a la casa.

- Pensé que te vería hasta la tarde, ¿la escuela termino muy temprano, o tan pronto te echaron? -me dijo mientras entrabamos a la casa.

- Por eso – fingí enojo – no te burles, que gracias a la paranoia de mi padre tuve que regresar temprano a casa.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? – En la casa estaba Emmett y mi abuelita Esme, ambos se acercaron a nosotros, pues también querían saber que problema había tenido en la escuela, que había

hecho que mi padre telefoneara a Rosalie para que fuera inmediatamente por mí.

- Pues en mi clase de historia estaban dos vampiros neófitos, jóvenes –dudé, no sabía como explicarlo- como de mi edad. Yo apenas puede verlos, mi padre entró y me alejo

inmediatamente de ellos, según tenían curiosidad por mí, y no quiso que estuviera cerca de ellos, no sé que haya visto en sus mentes.

Jake se comenzó a inquietar, el hecho de que sufriera algún tipo de amenaza, por minima que fuera, hacia que su temperamento se acelerara, sus manos comenzaron a temblar, su

insitito de lobo comenzaba a manifestarse y aunque la conversión la tenía completamente controlada, no quería que se sintiera preocupado por mí.

-Jake tranquilo, no pasa nada, mi papá no permitirá que se acerquen en caso de que quieran hacerme daño.

- Nadie podrá siquiera tocarte un solo cabello, de eso puedes estar segura –Suspire resignada, sabia que era cierto, vivía en una especie de jaula custodiada por 6 vampiros y un hombre

lobo, lo malo era que no sólo impedían que lo malo se filtrara, sino también todo lo demás.

En ese momento mi mamá también llegó a la casa –perfecto- dije para mi, la sobreprotección de mis padres no tiene límites. Y casi al mismo tiempo llegó mi abuelito, y a los poco minutos

Alice, Jasper, mi papá y los otros dos vampiros.

Jake inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva, pero mi abuelo lo tranquilizó diciéndole que mi papá no los hubiera llevado si fueran peligrosos.

* * *

Hola!!

Sé que son capis cortos, por eso intentaré subir tres o cuatro por semana, la historia cuenta con 28 capitulos y tiene tres partes, es larga aunque de capis cortos, jeje

Nos vemos!!!


	6. Chapter IV

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Meyer, la historia es de Isabel, yo sólo la transcribo para vosotros**

* * *

Capitulo IV

Los vampiros noéfitos, junto con mi papá, entraron a la casa, y nuevamente escuche un ¡hola! en mi cabeza, le sonreí al vampiro de pelo negro y éste me devolvió la sonrisa, fue la más

hermosa que había visto en mi vida. Mi papá inmediatamente lo interrumpió diciendo que por favor hablara en voz alta para que todos los presentes lo pudieran escuchar. Después se

dirigió a todos presentándolos a los demás.

- Ellos son Bill y Tom, son hermanos, gemelos, y tienen una historia muy interesante de su conversión.

- Pues vamos a escucharlos- dijo Emmett haciendo ademán de que si presentaban algún problema se las iban a ver con él. Entonces Bill el de cabello negro y estilo gótico comenzó a

hablar.

- Yo soy Bill, mi hermano gemelo se llama Tom – Tom permanecía muy cerca del él, ocultándose un poco tras su espalda. Yo me senté en las escaleras junto a Jake, que esperaba ansioso

la explicación de los Vampiros Gemelos, los demás permanecieron parados alrededor. Pensé que era una posición un poco intimidante, y sentí un poco de compasión por ellos, ¿realmente

era necesaria tanta hostilidad? Mi padre escuchó mis pensamientos, y entonces invitó a todos a pasar a la sala para estar más cómodos, aunque los vampiros no necesitan estar

sentados, era una forma de hacer el ambiente mas cordial.

Nos acomodamos todos en la sala, y nuevamente Tom permaneció muy cerca de su hermano, realmente se movían como si estuvieran pegados, y empecé a creer que Tom había perdido

la capacidad de hablar durante su transformación. Parecía la sombra de Bill.

Bill comenzó de nuevo el relato, y todos prestamos atención – Nosotros somos alemanes, llegamos a Estados Unidos hace tres meses, porque… Siempre hemos querido ser músicos, este

hombre… William, nos prometió que nos haría estrellas, así que accedimos a viajar a Norte America con él, llegando aquí nos consiguió trabajo en un bar, aquí en Hannover. Estuvimos

tocando en ese bar por un par de semanas, hasta que dijo que tenia un mejor empleo para nosotros, que debíamos presentarnos en esta dirección – y le extendió una tarjeta a mi

padre -ahí nos darían información del trabajo, teníamos que ir en la noche, después de las 12, solos y no debíamos mencionárselo a nadie. No nos pareció algo muy común, algo en el tipo

nos dio miedo, pero decidimos no ponernos quisquillosos, después de todo a eso habíamos venido, por una oportunidad así, habíamos dejado nuestro país. Decidimos asistir

.  
Llegamos al lugar –continuo- a la hora indicada, era una especie de bodega abandonada, y no había ni un alma, inmediatamente presentimos el peligro, pero no pudimos hacer mucho, en

el momento que decidimos echarnos a correr alguien nos detuvo y sin ninguna dificultad nos metió dentro de la bodega. El ser se abalanzó sobre mí. Adentro estaba completamente

oscuro, no pude ver como era, parecía humano, pero con una fuerza descomunal, yo no pude hacer nada cuando me mordió el cuello, y comenzó a extraer mi sangre, Tom trato de

defenderme, se le fue encima golpeándolo, pero no logro ni siquiera distraerlo, el seguía succionando mi sangre, Tom trato con todas sus fuerzas sin conseguir nada, en ese momento

tomó algo y lo trató de clavar en el ojo de la bestia, pero este sólo se enfureció volteó y partió en dos la columna de mi hermano, no pude verlo, sólo escuche el alarido de mi hermano y

el ruido que hizo su espalda al romperse, luego nada. Pensé que lo había matado y de la impresión mi corazón se detuvo, entones, me imagino, que el ser me dio por muerto, dejándome

tirado a un lado y se fue.

Después de eso, en un inicio no sentí nada, parecía como si estuviera sumergido en cemento fresco, y sentía en el pecho algo mucho peor al dolor, mi hermano había muerto estaba

seguro de eso, y yo quería morir también, no se cuanto tiempo pasó, cuando comencé a sentir esa sensación de estarme quemando por dentro, y casi al mismo tiempo comencé a

escuchar los alaridos de mi hermano a mi lado. Fue una mezcla de alivio e incertidumbre, ¿Tom estaba vivo, o ambos habíamos muerto y nos estábamos quemando en el infierno? Era algo

ilógico, no creía haber hecho algo tan malo en mi vida como para terminar en el infierno. Luego comencé a escuchar a mi hermano dentro de mi cabeza, a sentir su dolor, lo que duplicaba

el mío, pero el instinto me decía que no debíamos gritar, que al escucharnos ese maldito podría regresar, y entonces Tom y yo comenzamos a retorcernos de dolor en silencio.

No se cuantos días pasaron, para mi y por lo que sentía parecían siglos de tortura, poco a poco comenzó a desaparecer el dolor, y con lo mismo llegó la sed, una necesidad apremiante de

algo que desconocíamos, los sonidos del exterior se incrementaron, podíamos escuchar perfectamente los ruidos de las calles vecinas, sabia perfectamente en lo que nos habíamos

convertido. Desde siempre había sentido fascinación por los vampiros, incluso pretendía parecer uno, al vestirme y maquillarme, había leído todo sobre ellos, visto películas etc., pero

ahora era uno de ellos y me sentía en la ignorancia total, sabia que ni el 1% de lo que había leído sobre ellos era verdad; y no quería alimentarme de sangre humana, no quería matar a

nadie, no quería que el dolor que yo había sentido al creer que mi hermano había muerto en manos de un vampiro lo sintiera nadie más, no podía yo, hacérselo a nadie.

Entonces Tom y yo parecíamos un solo ser, una misma mente, sentíamos lo del otro como si fuéramos uno, algo que creíamos que nos pasaba a veces cuando éramos humanos, por el

hecho de ser gemelos, pero ahora era completamente real. Tomamos la decisión de buscar una manera de revertir el proceso, para ser humanos de nuevo, por eso salimos en busca de

alguien que pudiera explicarnos que nos había pasado y nos dijera la manera de revertirlo. En el momento en que nos acercamos por primera ves a un humano, su olor fue tan fuerte y

nuestra necesidad tan grande que casi no pudimos contenernos, pero así como Tom podía escucharme en su mente, al humano le pasó lo mismo, supo mis intenciones y huyó

despavorido, claro que podía darle caza sin ninguna dificultad pero no quise convertirme en un monstruo, así que probamos alimentarnos de animales, y aunque el olor no era ni la

tercera parte de apetitoso, vimos que nos saciaba un poco la sed, y de esta manera nos hemos alimentado desde entonces.

Ahora ya es un poco más fácil abstenernos de la sangre humana, y hemos aprendido a controlar esa extraña capacidad de transmitir lo que pensamos. Ahora, a voluntad, podemos dirigir

el pensamiento a la persona que queremos que lo escuche.

Ninguno de nosotros podíamos dar crédito a lo que estábamos escuchando, todo lo que sabíamos sobre vampiros recién nacidos, estaba en contra de los argumentos expresados por Bill,

se suponía que un vampiro neófito era completamente irracional, simplemente segado por la sed, un monstruo en pocas palabras. Mi mamá creía ser la única neófita que había tenido la

entereza suficiente para convivir con los humanos a unas horas de haber sido convertida, pues estos dos vampiros la habían destronado y por mucho. Todos estábamos literalmente con

la boca abierta, y de no ser porque mi padre habría sabido que Bill mentía, gracias a que podía leerlo en su mente, nunca lo hubiéramos creído.

* * *

Reviews???


	7. Chapter V

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Meyer, la historia de Isabel, yo sólo la transcribo para vosotros.**

* * *

Capitulo V

Hace un par de días los vimos pasar en su camioneta –continuó hablando Bill -nos escondimos, no sabíamos si era seguro acercarnos a ustedes, pero la vimos a ella –entonces Bill me

señaló- y escuchamos que su corazón latía, pero no era una mortal como el resto, así que tal vez ustedes sabrían que hacer para que nosotros pudiéramos volver a tener pulso.

- Y volver a casa con nuestra madre – Nos sobresaltamos cuando Tom pronunció estas palabras en voz alta. Creo que todos, ecepto mi padre, claro, pensábamos que Tom no podía

hablar. Pero ahora había dicho estas palabras cargadas de dolor, realmente estaba desesperado por esta situación que les impedía volver con su familia.

- Esto no se revierte – les dijo mi mamá, tratando de hacerlo con la mayor sutileza posible, aunque supe que al escuchar estas palabras a ambos se les había roto el corazón. Los dos la

voltearon a ver al mismo tiempo, con el dolor agonizante en sus ojos, por lo que mi mamá se apresuro a continuar – pero ya que ustedes tienen la fortaleza de no alimentarse de

humanos, pueden encontrar la forma de convivir con su familia, al menos la más cercana, su madre supongo.

- Pero estamos completamente diferentes – contesto Bill, y su cara expresaba demasiada angustia – Incluso nuestra voz no es la misma.

- Yo sigo teniendo contacto con mi padre- continuo mi madre y la esperanza se asomo por los ojos de los gemelos – tuve que explicarle algunas cosas, otras la he omitido, porque sólo

hay una ley entre los de nuestra especie, y es la discreción, ningún humano debe saber de nuestra existencia.

- Entonces ¿cómo podríamos presentarnos ante nuestra mamá sin que notara la diferencia? nuestra piel es distinta, nuestros ojos. Mis ojos humanos eran castaño claro y ahora centellan

como rubíes, eso es espeluznante.

- Lo se, mi transformación también fue radical, pero pueden comenzar a practicar para parecer humanos, utilizar pupilentes… nosotros les ayudaremos- entonces volteo a ver a mi papá

para buscar aprobación a su ofrecimiento de ayudarlos.

- Claro- dijo mi papá -nosotros somos una familia de vampiros que también nos alimentamos de animales, buscamos la convivencia pacifica con los humanos y mientras ustedes respeten

esas reglas, podemos convivir como amigos.

- Gracias – contesto Bill, y luego volteo a mirarme con un gesto interrogante, entonces ¿qué era yo? ¿Por qué podía escuchar mi corazón?

Yo me levante de mi asiento y mire a mi papá, le pedí permiso con la mirada, éste asintió con la cabeza lentamente. Entonces me acerque a Bill y puse la mano en su mejilla, y se lo

mostré todo, la historia de mi concepción, de mi padre vampiro y mi madre humana, como, el traerme al mundo, casi había terminado con su vida, y como mi padre para salvarla la había

transformado en vampiro, como había vivido desde entonces, mi desarrollo acelerado. También le mostré a mi familia humana, con la que todavía tenia contacto, así como a mi familia

inmortal y el papel que representaban en mi vida, por ultimo le mostré a los licántropos, la familia de Jacob que a pesar de ser los enemigos naturales de los vampiros ahora luchaban

hombro con hombro para protegerme.

Cuando termine, Bill parpadeo incrédulo, y luego me sonrió.

- Tenemos el mismo don.

- Si pero yo necesito tocar a las personas y tu no.

- Bueno, tu papá puede leer la mente… ¿todos los vampiros tenemos dones?

- No, sólo algunos, mi mamá es un escudo, tu no puedes penetrar su mente, ve, intenta hablarle- Entonces Bill volteo y me imagino que quiso decirle algo a mi mamá, sin conseguirlo,

volteo a verme sorprendido.

- Mi papá tampoco puede leer su mente- dije sonriendo- mi tía Alice puede ver el futuro de casi todos, a mi no puede verme, porque mi vida esta ligada a los licántropos y ella no puede

ver nada de ellos, por eso tampoco pudo verlos a ustedes venir, por que decidieron acercarse a mi, es algo extraño.

- ¿Y los demás?

- Jasper puede controlar las emociones, si estas alterado el puede tranquilizarte inmediatamente.

- ¡Que bien! ¿Y todos viven aquí?

- Si – entonces lo mire a los ojos, sus ojos eran hermosos a pesar de ser de un color rojo intenso. Sentí algo en mi estomago que nunca antes había sentido, me asusté y voltee a ver a

mi papá interrogante. Él se acercó a mí y me dijo que pidiera comida por teléfono para Jake y para mí, por que con todo lo que había pasado nadie se había acordado de cocinar.

Me levante y tomé la agenda telefónica, pedí algunas pizzas. Pedir comida para Jake era como pedir comida para la familia entera, así que nadie en Hanover podría sospechar que en esa

casa no se comía.

La tarde trascurrió así, los gemelos expresando sus dudas, y toda la familia respondiendo. Un poco más tarde, Jake se acercó a mí, me apartó de los demás y me dijo que dos vampiros

más en la casa la hacia prácticamente insoportable. Así que después de comer nos fuimos a dar una vuelta por el bosque.

- ¿Cómo esta Billy? – Billy era el papá de Jake, y después de un accidente había quedado paralítico, y los últimos años su condición física había empeorado y ahora se encontraba

realmente mal.

- Mal, y es que además cada día esta mas necio y es imposible que siga las recomendaciones del doctor. – Íbamos caminado por el bosque tomados de la mano, siempre caminábamos

así, aunque yo sabía que en él no había intenciones románticas, por el contrario lo hacia como si todavía tuviera 6 años y temiera que me perdiera.

- ¿Necio he? es de familia eso – Jake se soltó a reír. Porque tenía razón.

Regresamos a casa justo a la hora de dormir, mi hora favorita del día si Jake estaba en casa y la más horrible si se encontraba lejos. Desde que nací me había acostumbrado a dormir con

él. Jake tenía un calor corporal superior al de los humanos, así que era como dormir abrazando un radiador, pero sólo así podía dormir feliz, bajo esa temperatura. Pero mi favorito entre

los favoritos era dormir con él convertido en lobo, me acurrucaba en su cuello y me hundía en su pelo y era maravilloso. Después de todo éramos los únicos dos habitantes de esa casa

que dormían, así que cuando Jake no estaba en casa me costaba mucho trabajo dormir. Todos en mi familia inatentaban sustituirlo, pero sus cuerpos eran todo lo contrario, fríos como el

hielo, imposible dormir abrazada a ellos.

Subimos a mi cuarto, entré al baño a alistarme para dormir, cuando salí un enorme lobo rojo ocupaba casi toda la habitación, corrí a abrazarlo del cuello acariciándole el hocico, el paso su

lengua por toda mi cara, y me sonrío – perrito hermoso, te quiero- se echó y me acurruque en su cuello quedando casi inmediatamente dormida.

* * *

Graccias a todas aquellas personas que me agragaron a favoritos y alertas, espero que les esté gustando la historia, si ven algo que no les gusta o algun tipo de error diganmelo si??

Nos vemos!!!


	8. Chapter VI

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Meyer, la historia es de Isabel, yo sólo la transcribo para vosotros.**

* * *

Capitulo VI

Al otro día, temprano, mi tía Alice entró a mi cuarto, como siempre, a alistarme.

- Vamos princesa, que hay escuela y no puedes ir apestando a perro- dijo sacándole la lengua a Jake. Siempre era lo mismo, ninguno cedía en el juego de agresiones mutuas, pero yo

sabia que en el fondo se querían.

Entramos al baño, también para darle espacio a Jake de transformarse en humano.

Para mi tía Alice, la imagen y la moda eran una especie de obsesión. Ella se había autoproclamado, encargada de vestir a todos los integrantes de la familia; diseñaba su imagen de

acuerdo a la personalidad de cada quien y no permitía que ninguno se viera desalineado jamás. Sólo dos integrantes de mi familia la frustraban al extremo, pues no presentaban ningún

interés en su imagen, mi mamá y Jake.

Yo era como su oasis en medio del desierto, a mi me encantaba que me arreglara como quisiera porque hacia que me viera hermosa, además como cambiaba tan rápido de talla, podía

hacer cambios en mi vestuario hasta varias veces al día.

Cuando salí del baño, la mirada de Jake me indicó que me veía justamente como Alice hubiera querido, perfecta, lo que me hizo sentir feliz. Pero mi felicidad aumento cuando baje las

escaleras y Bill se quedó observándome con la boca abierta por largo tiempo, y me dijo en mi mente –¡Estas preciosa! – Mi corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte y de repente sentí calor en

mis mejillas, me había ruborizado, algo que nunca había experimentado.

Desayuné con Jake y nos dirigimos a la escuela, en el camino me enteré que los gemelos habían decidido quedarse a vivir con nosotros el tiempo necesario para poder acercarse a su

mamá de nuevo. Alice estaba fascinada con Bill, pues su gusto por la moda casi era de la misma magnitud que el de ella. A su vez Tom había despertado el instinto maternal de Rosalie,

ésta había ofrecido adoptarlos como hijos y ellos habían aceptado. Así que ahora serian parte de mi familia, mis primos, genial.

No se de qué extraña manera lo habían arreglado, pero iban a compartir todas las clases conmigo, lo que me parecía perfecto. Desde la primera clase nos sentamos juntos, de tal manera

que yo pudiera comunicarme con ellos con sólo tocarlos y los demás no se dieran cuenta. Sin pensarlo, nos enfrascamos en una interminable plática; hablamos de todo, de nuestra vida,

de lo que ellos habían vivido como humanos, de sus sueños de convertirse en artistas. Tom tocaba la guitarra y Bill cantaba, ambos componían las canciones que interpretaban,

prometieron que al llegar a casa iban a enseñarme algunas de ellas.

Así trascurrió la mañana tranquilamente, algunos compañeros me preguntaron por qué razón el día anterior me había ido antes de terminar las clases, a lo que respondí que me había

sentido un poco mal, y todos me ofrecieron nuevamente su apoyo.

A la hora de la comida, entre a la cafetería acompañada de Bill y Tom, además de otros muchos que me pedían me ofrecían lugares en sus mesas, pero mi papá hizo señas para que me

sentara con ellos, mi tía Alice y Jasper ya estaban ahí.

- ¿Cómo te esta yendo linda? – me pregunto mi tía Alice, cuando me senté a su lado seguida de Bill y Tom justo detrás de el.

- Bien – conteste entusiasmada, pero note a mi padre un poco molesto, puse mi mano en su mejilla y le pregunté que pasaba -¿Para eso querías venir a la escuela? ¿Para pasarte toda la

mañana platicando? – me contestó enojado. Su reacción me tomó por sorpresa, sabía que toda la mañana se la había pasado escuchando mis pensamientos, y hasta ese momento no

me había molestado ese don de mi papá, pero de repente la falta de privacidad hizo que me sintiera realmente incomoda.

Y de repente me dí cuenta que todo lo que sintiera y pensara, incluso inconcientemente, él lo sabría, hasta mejor que yo. Me irrité y por supuesto él lo supo – lo siento princesa- me dijo-

pero debes poner atención a las clases, es la primera ves que asistes a la escuela, entonces no debes perderte la instrucción - Suspire confundida, realmente esta situación me enojaba y

nunca había sentido algo así hacía a mi padre. Él ya no dijo más, me imagino que para él también fue muy extraño.

El resto del día me dedique a poner atención a los maestros y sólo platicaba con los gemelos cuando terminaba la clase y cambiábamos de salón. Ellos entendieron que me había

afectado el regaño de mi padre así que tampoco hicieron el intento para seguir la plática durante la clase. Pero yo trate de comprender su actitud y bueno después de todo tenía razón, a

la escuela venia a estudiar.

* * *

Gracias a tos por las alertas y rewies!!!

nos vemos en el siguiente capi!!!


	9. Chapter VII

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Meyer, la historia es de Isabel, yo sólo la transcribo para vosotros.**

* * *

Capitulo VII

- ¿No te hace sentir mal saber que tu familia no quería que nacieras, incluso tu propio padre? – Me pregunto Bill cuando llegamos a la clase de educación física y esperábamos que nos

asignaran equipo, retomando una conversación que se había quedado a medias, la última clase.

- No – y luego me quede pensando un poco – la verdad no. Comprendo que para ellos era algo desconocido sólo veían el daño que le hacía a mi madre. Tú sabes, le hice tanto daño que

termine con su vida, literalmente.

- Tu no lo hiciste, digo no fuiste tu, simplemente fue su cuerpo humano frágil.

- Bueno, no lo hice a propósito. Te juro que intentaba no hacerle daño. Ella no me lo reprocha en lo absoluto, pero de todas maneras es algo con lo que tengo que cargar- Sabia que mi

papá también me iba a reprender por lo que acababa de decir. Siempre que expresaba mi culpabilidad, él trataba por todos lo medios de convencerme que yo no había tenido ninguna

responsabilidad, y él también se sentía culpable, entonces terminábamos regañados por mi mamá, diciendo que no teníamos ninguna razón para sentirnos así, que yo era lo más

maravilloso que le había pasado en su vida, o en su existencia, y que había sido gracias a mi padre y que lo único que tenia hacia los dos era agradecimiento y veneración.

De repente comencé a sentirme extraña, empecé a experimentar sensaciones completamente distintas a las que había experimentado en toda mi vida; el enojo hacia la poca o nula

privacidad, consecuencia del don de mi padre, el sentimiento de culpa, y sobre todo, lo que comenzaba a sentir hacía Bill. Me era sumamente difícil apartar la mirada de él, lo veía y me

quedaba maravillada admirando su rostro, sus ojos perfectos, su sonrisa, y cuando él me descubría mirándolo, me ruborizaba y sentía como si mi estomago se frunciera. Era algo parecido

a lo que sentía con Jake, pero la diferencia con Jake era que con él me sentía completamente en confianza, como si estuviera con mi familia, podía ser yo misma, no tenia que estar

buscando la aprobación en su mirada, como buscaba la de Bill. Me encontré, de repente, haciendo y diciendo cosas para que Bill me encontrara hermosa, interesante, divertida, acciones

que en mi vida había realizado con nadie.

Mi padre no hizo ningún comentario de regreso a casa, lo que le agradecí infinitamente, aunque sabía que después a solas, hablaría conmigo. Yo no necesitaba decirle que para mí seria

un gran alivio, si al menos fingiera que no sabia exactamente todo lo que pasaba por mi mente, que se limitara a vigilarme para procurar que no me encontrara en peligro, porque él ya lo

sabía, ya lo había escuchado en el momento que lo pensé, esperaba que él pudiera hacer eso por mi.

Al llegar a casa me encontré con la noticia de que Jake había tenido que regresar a Forks porque Billy había empeorado, lo cual me causo bastante tristeza, pero al mismo tiempo sentí

alivio, temía que él se diera cuenta de cómo me quedaba viendo a Bill completamente embobada. ¡Jesús! ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

Cuando me preguntaron si quería comer, descubrí que aunque nunca me había agradado la comida humana y la comía sólo por obligación, ahora si no podría probar bocado, pero

tampoco quería salir a cazar; con sólo pensar en alimentarme, sentí nauseas. Después de convencer a mi familia que estaba bien, sólo un poco cansada, subí a mi habitación a hacer la

tarea.

Estuve ante la computadora mucho tiempo, sin hacer nada, cuando oscureció y me acorde de que seria difícil conciliar el sueño sin Jake ahí, mi padre subió a mi habitación a platicar

conmigo.

- ¿Qué me esta pasando papá? – pregunte en el momento que mi padre cruzó la puerta. Pero cuando vi que tras de él venia mi mamá, me volví a sentir irritada.

Mi papá no mencionó nada de eso, y ambos se sentaron en mi cama. Me levanté y me senté en las piernas de mi padre, lo abrace y hundí mi cara en su cuello.

- Estas creciendo… suponemos que estas sufriendo los mismos cambios de cualquier adolescente humana – Dijo mi mamá, mientras se acercaba a mí y me acariciaba el cabello.

- Nunca me había sentido así- dije casi llorando – nunca me había importado saber que mi papá escuchaba mis pensamientos, ahora francamente lo odio.

- Lo se -contesto él un poco apenado – He platicado con tu mamá y haré todo lo posible por no escuchar lo que piensas… por darte la privacidad, además no intervendré en ningún

asunto tuyo, al menos que tu me lo pidas ¿Cómo te parece eso?

- ¡Perfecto papá! – y lo abrace más fuerte -¡Gracias! Gracias a los dos, enserio. Los amo.

- Bueno te dejamos para que termines tu tarea –dijo mi mamá –Pero recuerda que también tu papá esta pendiente de ti, para poder asegurarse que no estas en ningún peligro, si el

llega a sentir que estas bajo alguna amenaza, romperá su promesa de darte privacidad- Entonces volví a frustrarme, todo quedaba sujeto a la percepción de mi padre, y ya habíamos

visto que era en extremo sobreprotector. Ya no dije nada y ellos salieron de la habitación.

Esa noche me fue casi imposible dormir, un torbellino de emociones giraban en mi mente, de repente me veía pensando en Jake, sabía que lo amaba, pero el echo que él no me amara a

mi me hacia sentir muy desdichada; pensaba en Bill y en mi estomago revoloteaban mariposas, pero me sentía culpable, y luego recordaba que todo esto lo estaba escuchando mi padre

y me volvía a poner furiosa ¿Adolescencia? ¡Perfecto! ¿No podría haber heredado otra cosa?

* * *

Hola!!

Me encantaria saber que si les gusta como va la historia, ya que en estos últimos capis no he tenido ningún review, les esta gustando?

dejo de subirla? haganme saber que les parece please!!

Nos vemos en el siguiente capi!!!


	10. Chapter VIII

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Meyer, la historia es de Isabel, yo sólo la transcribo para vosotros.**

* * *

Capitulo VIII

Pero al despertar de nuevo a la mañana siguiente, una emoción me asalto de pronto. Alice de nuevo me dejaría hermosa, quería volver a ver en los ojos de Bill, asombro; quería

sentarme de nuevo a su lado en la camioneta de mi papá, pasar la mañana entera con él. Regresar a casa y escucharlo cantar, el día anterior habían ido a comprar los instrumentos con

Rosalie, ahora que tenían todo listo ofrecerían un pequeño concierto para nosotros esa noche. Y moría de ganas por escucharlo. Algo dentro de mí me decía que sería perfecto.

Tom poco a poco se iba abriendo con nosotros, aunque la mayoría del tiempo sólo permanecía al lado de Bill sin decir nada, suponía que con él si se comunicaba y éste alzaba la voz por

los dos, sólo lo había visto conversar con Rosalie, ambos comenzaban a encariñarse, pues uno llenaba las carencias del otro. En la escuela no abría la boca para nada, sólo lo había

escuchado contestar alguna pregunta directa del profesor de Biología, pero podía notar como llamaba la atención mis compañeras, incluso varias me habían preguntado por él, querían

saber por qué era tan serio.

No sabia que contestar a eso. La historia para cubrir su identidad, era que eran alumnos Alemanes de intercambio, habían venido a aprender ingles, por esa razón Tom no hablaba

mucho, pues todavía no lo dominaba, para Bill era más fácil pues ya lo había aprendido desde pequeño, sólo quería perfeccionarlo.

La semana transcurrió así, asistiendo a clases y en las tardes escuchando sus ensayos, realmente lo hacían muy bien, habían compuesto muchas canciones, claro en Alemán, pero con

ayuda de Alice las estaban traduciendo al ingles. Mi confusión se hacia cada ves mas grande, Jake me hablaba por las noches, y platicaba cerca de una hora con él, le contaba todo lo que

había hecho en el día, pero me sentía muy mal al comprobar que la mayoría de mis actividades las había realizado con Bill, mi conversación siempre era así: fui con Bill a… luego Bill y yo

hicimos… después de que Bill… Bill y yo…, pero lógicamente a Jake no le importaba, el no veía en mi una pareja, para él era sólo una niña, como su hermana menor, y su hermanita podía

tener novio, y el no moriría de los celos por eso ¿verdad?

Por las noches, pensaba más en esto, y muchas veces llegaba al llanto, quería que Jake me quisiera como yo a él, imaginarme abrazada a su cuello por la eternidad me hacia sentir

completamente dichosa, desde siempre lo había soñado así, siempre a su lado ¿Podría pasar que cuando me convirtiera en mujer el llegara a amarme? Cuando mi cuerpo era el de una

niña no me imperaba la necesidad de su amor, lógicamente el no amaría a un bebé, ahora que parecía una adolescente, tampoco. Él había dejado de crecer cuando tenia 17 años,

cuando había sufrido su primera transformación a hombre lobo, a lo mejor en unos meses yo me vería de esa edad, y al fin me amaría. Pero entonces recordaba que el siempre había

estado enamorado de mi madre, y me moría de celos. Mientras él siguiera pensando en ella jamás voltearía a verme a mi.

* * *

Hola!!!

Que tal va eso?

Gracias a todos por las alertas y los reviews!!!

nos vemos en el siguiente capi!!!


	11. Chapter IX

**Los personajes no son mios, pertenecen a Meyer, la historia es de Isabel, yo sólo la transcribo para vosotros.**

* * *

Capitulo IX

Una de esas noches, en las que estaba a punto de echarme a llorar, después de colgar el teléfono con Jake, y comprobar que no iba a regresar pronto, entro Bill a mi habitación.

-¡Hola! ¿Te molesta que entre?

- ¡Claro que no! Pasa – entró y le ofrecí la silla de mi escritorio para que se sentara, pero él sugirió salir un rato a caminar y me pareció perfecto. La casa de mi abuelito Carlisle, colindaba

con el bosque, y muy cerca de ahí había un pequeño lago, la casa estaba convenientemente alejada de la ciudad, para que nos permitiera vivir libremente si tener que estar aparentando

todo el tiempo ser humanos.

Caminamos un rato en silencio, hasta que llegamos a la orilla del lago y nos sentamos en un tronco. Por un momento me quede admirando la belleza del lugar, la luna se reflejaba en el

agua y su luz le daba un tono plateado a todo lo que tocaba, las sombras de los árboles enmarcaban la orilla y se escuchaba el sonido de los animales nocturnos. De pronto note que Bill

no veía el paisaje si no a mí, mi corazón comenzó a acelerase y cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, se detuvo, supe que la sangre se me había subido a las mejillas y creo que mi boca

se abrió. ¡Que pena!

Le sonreí y me tuve que esforzar por apartar la vista de su rostro blanco hermoso, perfecto como de mármol, reflejando la luz de la luna, y de sus ojos de brillante rubí. Y cuando él me

sonrió… deje de respirar.

- ¡Que hermoso! ¿Verdad?

- Si – dije casi en un suspiro, yo estaba refiriéndome a él, cuando descubrí que él hablaba del paisaje, casi morí de la pena. El me sonrió y continuó.

- ¿Licántropos he? Bonita tu familia, ¿enserio no te asusta un poco?

- No, al contrario con ellos –hablé en plural, aunque yo sólo me refería a Jacob - me siento protegida.

-¿Por qué los hombres lobo te cuidan? ¿De qué te cuidan?

- MMM, es una larga historia…

- Tenemos tiempo ¿no? Mañana no vamos a la escuela – y volvió a sonreírme -Bueno si no quieres decirme no importa, podemos hablar de otra cosa –. Me quede callada, la verdad no

quería hablar de Jacob con él, pero no podía negarme a ninguna petición suya, así que accedí.

- Bueno la historia de los licántropos se remonta a muchos, pero muchos años atrás. Jake – inmediatamente me arrepentí de pronunciar su nombre- bueno él y su familia pertenecen a

una tribu de indios Quileutes, ellos viven en Forks, "La Push" así se llama la reserva, las leyendas de la tribu narran que siempre ha existido magia en ellos, magia que han utilizado para

proteger a sus familias de los enemigos. Cuando esos enemigos fueron algo tan poderoso como un Vampiro, el gobernante de la tribu Ephraim Black, bisabuelo de Jake, se transformó en

lobo para proteger a su gente, al igual que después hicieron sus hijos. Acabaron con los vampiros que los amenazaban y nunca mas tuvieron que transformarse de nuevo, sólo cuando la

amenaza resurgía, un descendiente directo de Ephraim Black llegaba a tener el poder de transformarse en lobo. Por generación los Quileutes no sufrieron ninguna amenaza y nadie tuvo

que convertirse, la leyenda pasó a ser sólo eso, una historia de terror que se contaba en las noches de fogata. Pero cuando mi papá y su familia llegaron a Forks, nuevamente los

jóvenes Quileutes sufrieron transformaciones, al principio involuntarias, con el tiempo aprendieron a controlarlas.

- Osea, al principio eran enemigos de tu familia.

- Si y no… los vampiros eran sus enemigos mortales, los vampiros que entraban a sus chozas y devoraban a sus familias. Mi familia no era así, ellos desde el principio se han alimentado

de animales.

- Si es lo que me han platicado, tu abuelito Carlisle los creó, por eso le llaman padre ¿verdad?

- Si mi abuelito creó a mi papá, a mi abuelita, a Rosalie y a Emmett.

- Y luego tu papá creó a tu mamá. Entonces ¿Alice y Jasper?

- Alice y Jasper llegaron a la familia después… Alice vio a nuestra familia en su futuro, así que se integraron a ellos porque querían compartir su estilo de vida de vegetarianos. Así como lo

han hecho ahora ustedes.

- Fue una suerte encontrarlos, de lo contrario… no se que hubiéramos hecho, estábamos realmente desesperados Nessy, lo juro –Su voz estaba cargada de melancolía, en ese momento

quería poder abrazarlo y consolarlo, pero no me atreví. Sólo tome su mano y sentí como si una descarga eléctrica me recorriera el cuerpo. Él me sonrío de nuevo, y seguimos platicando

sin soltarnos de la mano.

- Bueno te decía, mi familia no representaba peligro, mi abuelito habló con el jefe de la tribu, y les aseguro que no les harían daño, entonces sellaron un pacto, no se atacarían mientras

los Cullen no cruzaran las fronteras de La Push.

- Bueno, pues Jake y mi mamá se conocían desde niños…

- ¿Jake tampoco crece? –me interrumpió.

- No, mientras el siga transformándose en lobo, su crecimiento esta detenido.

- ¿Y también es inmortal?

- No, él si puede morir. Es mucho más fuerte que un humano normal, y en su fase de lobo lo es todavía más, pero puede morir. Sufre heridas que sanan rápido, pero si estas son muy

severas, pueden acabar con su vida, además el veneno del vampiro, no actúa en los licántropos como en los demás humanos, a ellos los mata –me estremecí de sólo pensarlo.

- Pero ¿cómo pueden destruir los lobos a los vampiros? ¿No se supone que somos inmortales?

- Casi inmortales… bueno las garras y dientes de los lobos, son tan fuertes que pueden desgarrar la piel del vampiro, una ves que consiguen despedazarlo, deben quemar los pedazos y

esparcir las cenizas, sólo así se destruye un vampiro –ahora fue Bill quien se estremeció.

- Bueno tu mamá y Jake se conocían desde niños, luego…

- Bueno, cuando crecieron, él se enamoró de ella, y lo sigue estando hasta ahora –dije y la tristeza se apodero de mis ojos, la voz se me quebró en la última frase y Bill lo noto.

- Yo pensé que Jake estaba enamorado de ti… -dijo como si hablara consigo mismo.

- No –dije secamente- él siempre ha amado a mi mamá… los hombres lobos tienen la capacidad de improntar a su pareja…

- ¿Improntar?

- Es difícil de explicar, pero cuando los hombres lobos encuentran a su alma gemela, se quedan con ellas para siempre, y en teoría ésta les responde de igual manera, ambos se

convierten en un solo ser, me entiendes, pasa algo que les impide dejarse jamás y se aman hasta la muerte.

- ¿Jake impronto a tu mamá?

- Si, al menos eso pienso, pero mi mamá ya amaba a mi papá.

- ¿Y el sigue aquí? ¿No puede separarse de ella? Que triste…

- Si –tan triste como yo, amándolo a él, pensé.

- Entonces ¿Jake te cuida por el amor que siente por tu mamá?

- Si, por eso… - de repente se me había formado un nudo en la garganta, trague saliva para aclarar mi garganta y seguir hablando, pero no pude.

Bill apretó mas fuerte mi mano y me dijo – ¿Tu lo quieres verdad? ¿Estas enamorada de Jake?

Abrí la boca para responderle pero no salio ningún sonido. El me sonrió tristemente, y luego suspiro. Se quedó mirando al lago un largo rato, permanecimos así, sin soltarnos ni hablar.

Estábamos tan quietos que se podía escuchar el sonido de mi corazón, latir con fuerza.

- Ese sonido me gusta – Me dijo con una amplia sonrisa, con ese tipo de sonrisa que hacía que se me cayera la baba. Parpadee por que no entendí de qué estaba hablando.

- Tu corazón –me aclaró- el sonido de tu corazón latiendo. Y el color de tus mejillas al ruborizarte- baje la vista apenada, y el se echo a reír a carcajadas.

- Creo que tenemos que regresar –Dije de repente porque me había me comenzado a sentir incomoda. El se puso de pie, sin decir nada más, y caminamos de la mano hacia la casa.

* * *

Hola!! que les pareció?, sé que el anterior fue muy corto, queria subir otro para compensar pero no he tenido tiempo de actualizar antes por la inminente boda de mi hermana, lo que me trae loca con tantos preparativos, prometo recompensar y subir mañana.

Nos vemos!!


	12. Chapter X

**Los personajes no son mios, pertenecen a Meyer, la historia es de Isabel yo sólo la transcribo para vosotros.**

* * *

Capitulo X

Después de una noche intranquila, cuando apenas el sol se comenzaba a asomar por el horizonte, sentí unos lengüetazos por toda la cara, abrí los ojos emocionada, pensando que era

Jake, cuando vi el gran lobo color arena.

- ¡Seth! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Seth siguió lamiendo mi cara y comenzó a ladrar divertido –Seth ¡basta! –Dije empujándolo con fuerza, sin conseguir siquiera moverlo un poco -deja de mover

la cola que estas rompiendo todo.

Alice entró, y meneo la cabeza disgustada – ¡Seth!- Grito –Vete a buscar el periódico o algo, ¡anda! -Seth se echo a reír, lo que hacia que el cuarto retumbara. Alice me empujo al baño,

para que Seth se convirtiera en humano de una buena vez.

Seth era primo de Jake, e integrante de su manada. Él y su hermana Leah pertenecían a la manada donde Jake era el lobo Alfa, ellos seguían sus ordenes y le eran leales, Seth sentía un

cariño especial por mi familia Vampira, por eso nos visitaba con regularidad, aunque para hacerlo tenia que atravesar corriendo (en forma de lobo, claro) todo el país de costa a costa.

- ¿Por qué esta aquí Seth? –Le pregunté a Alice en el momento en que entramos al baño.

- Jake lo mandó, no se siente seguro con los Gemelos cerca de ti. Como si fuéramos a permitir que te hicieran algo –Alice puso los ojos en blanco.

- Eso quiere decir que no va a regresar pronto – concluí con tristeza.

- Creo que Billy ha empeorado – dijo Alice y también en su voz se notaba preocupación –Pero bueno, no nos vamos a poner tristes, porque tengo millones de cosas planeadas para hacer

el día de hoy.

Y mientras revoloteaba a mí alrededor, penando, vistiendo, maquillando, se puso a contarme sus planes de ir a la ciudad y recorrer las tiendas buscando los aparatos de sonido,

amplificadores y demás que necesitaban los gemelos. Además de que necesitaban mucha ropa y accesorios, y después comenzó a lamentarse de las carencias que teníamos en este

lugar tan apartado y pequeño. Dijo que pronto iría a Nueva York, a las tiendas decentes, por guardarropa para todos, y luego comenzó a preocuparse porque yo tampoco tuviera

suficiente ropa para la semana siguiente. De repente comencé a escucharla cada vez mas lejos, Jake no regresaría pronto, y yo lo necesitaba tanto. Y el también me necesitaba a mí, su

papá estaba muy grave y yo debía estar a su lado, como amiga dándole mi apoyo, pero mis papás nunca aceptarían que fuera al otro lado del país, mucho menos sola, y no quería viajar

con ellos, no quería ver a Jacob cerca de mi mamá.

Parecía que la había llamado con el pensamiento, por que en ese momento entro al baño donde estaba Alice terminando de alaciarme el cabello.

- No se por qué insistes en alaciarte el cabello si tienes unos chinos tan hermosos- dijo al atravesar la puerta del baño.

- Odio los chinos mamá –luego me arrepentí del tono de voz que había empleado con ella, por qué de repente todo lo relacionado a ella me irritaba.

- Bueno, de todas formas te ves hermosa –me sonrío, pero yo no pude devolverle la sonrisa. Qué estaba pasando, yo siempre había adorado a mi mamá, siempre me había parecido la

más bella, la más generosa, la mejor mamá del mundo, pero ahora todo en ella me irritaba.

Era una hermosa mujer de 19 años, edad que tenia desde hace 6 años cuando se convirtió en vampiro. Siempre seria así, hermosa y joven, pero de repente descubrí que no teníamos

mucho en común. No quería compartir con ella nada de lo que pensaba, ni de lo que sentía, mi amor por Jake, lo que comenzaba a sentir por Bill, sentía que no iba a comprenderlo. Y me

sentí triste.

- Bueno venia a decirte que tu papá y yo queremos hacer algo solos nosotros tres, no se… podemos ir a las montañas a cazar, o a la ciudad a comer.

- Ustedes no comen mamá –dije con sequedad.

- Ya lo se, pero podemos ir contigo, queremos hacer algo juntos mi vida, desde que estas en la escuela casi no lo hacemos.

- Alice tiene planes… - Entonces Alice nos interrumpió diciendo que por ella no había problema, y la voltee a ver con cara de pocos amigos, ella no le importo y siguió con mi cabello como si

nada.

- Está bien vamos a cazar –dije resignada –tía deja el pelo ya, no creo que a los osos les importe si mi alaciado es perfecto o no.

- A los osos puede que no –me contestó indignada- pero yo nunca permitiré que salgas de esta habitación desalineada –y volteo a ver a mi mamá de arriba abajo, y después puso los

ojos en blanco, dando a entender que mi mamá era un caso perdido. - Ok -dijo mi mamá- te espero afuera con tu papá que esta revisando la camioneta.

Cuando Alice terminó conmigo, bajé las escaleras y Seth estaba devorando lo poco que había en el refrigerador, me sonrió.

- Aso Nessie ¡Estas enorme! Y ¡preciosa! –soltó una carcajada- con razón Jacob esta tan desesperado por volver. –Mi papá entró a la casa en ese momento e interrumpió a Seth, yo me

quede con la duda si hablaba en serio, que si de veras Jake estaba ansioso por volver.

Comenzaron a hablar de Forks, de Billy, de la manada, y no volvió a dejar que mencionara a Jacob de nuevo. Estaba terminando mi cereal, cuando Tom se acercó a nosotros, solo, lo que

me pareció muy extraño, y empezó a hablarme en mi mente.

- Nessie, puedo ir con ustedes, sólo yo, ¿crees que tu papá quiera? –Eso me pareció todavía mas extraño, el nunca se separaba de Bill.

- Yo digo que si –Y voltee a ver a mi papá, él también lo miró extrañado, pero asintió con la cabeza.

- Si, puedes venir con nosotros –le sonreí- pero, ¿por qué? ¿No quieres salir con Alice? Bueno si quieres contármelo, si no, no hay problema.

- Bill es realmente insoportable cuando esta en los centros comerciales, y con lo poco que conozco a Alice, me imagino que debe ser igual o peor, entonces juntos –puso cara de terror -

prefiero el suicidio.

Me comencé a reír, tenía razón, aun para mi, que era mujer y me gustaba ir de compras, seguirle el paso a Alice era agotador, para un hombre, seria como una tortura.

Así, que al ver que Tom iba con nosotros, Seth dijo que tendría que ir, sus instrucciones eran no dejarme sola, y mucho menos con los gemelos, y aunque iba con mis papás, a Jake le

daría un infarto si se enteraba que él no cumplía sus ordenes. Así que nos fuimos los 5 a cazar.

* * *

Hola!!!

como prometí aqui esta el nuevo cap, agradezco a tods los que leen esta historia, aunque por los reviews paerece que sólo lo hace una persona,

, te lo agradezco mucho, y la autora también.

Nos vemos!!!


	13. Chapter XI

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Meyer, la historia de Isabel , yo sólo la transcribo para vosotros.**

Respondiendo a un review, sé que los capitulos son cortos, por eso intento actualizar a menudo, ahora estoy un poco liada, ya que se casa mi hermana dentro de poco y estamos locos con los preparativos, intentaré subir cuatro por semana ok? Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia.

* * *

Capitulo XI

La camioneta iba cargada al tope, como si de veras necesitáramos de todas esas cosas para acampar, simplemente era para que los humanos no se sintieran extrañados al vernos subir

la montaña, pero ninguno de los presentes necesitaba ni siquiera la ropa térmica que llevábamos puesta. A mí no me afectaba el frío, como a los otros humanos, y si éste se hacía muy

intenso con abrazarme a Seth bastaría. Las dos horas de camino Tom fue callado, mis papás platicaban entre ellos o con Seth, yo también poco abrí la boca. Quería que Seth retomara el

tema de que Jacob me extrañaba, pero no lo hacía y a mi me daba pena sacarlo enfrente de mis papás.

Antes de llegar a lo alto de la montaña paramos en una cabaña, que estaba destinada a dar información a los turistas, vendía artículos de alpinismo y además había una cafetería. Yo

necesitaba ir al baño, y Seth comida, bueno el siempre necesitaba comida, era increíble la cantidad que los licántropos comían, nos bajamos y entramos a la cabaña, Tom se quedó en el

aparador viendo las postales, me acerque a él y le dije que por que no le mandaba una a su mamá. Me arrepentí muchísimo, me volteo a ver con una cara de tristeza tan profunda.

- Lo siento –dije sinceramente.

- No sabes lo que daría por regresar a Alemania, por verla, por abrazarla –Se quedó pensando un rato, y luego me pregunto - ¿Los vampiros no lloran verdad?

- No- dije apenada.

- Te has dado cuenta de la suerte que tienes, tu vida es perfecta Nessie.

- ¿Perfecta?

- Si, ve, tus papás son inmortales y tu eres semimortal, eres hermosa… nunca tendrás problemas de dinero, ni de salud, o tendrás que preocuparte por tus papás de que se enfermen o

mueran ¿Apoco hay algo en la vida que quieras y no tengas?

Inmediatamente pensé en Jacob, pero, hasta cierto punto Tom tenía razón, debía dejar mis niñerías y disfrutar lo que tenía, unos padres que adoraba y me adoraban, una familia

increíble, y muy buenos amigos, tenía que disfrutar de este viaje, disfrutar de mi familia y de todo lo bueno que me rodeaba, después hablaría con mis papás para que me llevaran a Forks

con Jake, porque el también me necesitaba.

- Creo Tom, que tienes razón –salí y abrace a mi mamá, mi papá me sonrió complacido.

Continuamos nuestro viaje a la montaña. Acampamos en un claro muy cerca de la punta, a la orilla del bosque, papá coloco la casa de campaña en 3 segundos mi mamá trajo leña y

encendió la fogata en el mismo tiempo. Nos sentamos alrededor de ésta para esperar que anocheciera y comenzar a cazar, simplemente para aumentar la diversión. Tom volvió a

adentrarse en sus pensamientos, y no participó en la plática, Seth habló hasta por los codos como siempre, y entonces yo le pedí a mi mamá que me contara como se había enamorado

de papá. Ella me había platicado muchas veces como se habían conocido, cuando ella había decidido irse a vivir a Forks, para darles espacio a mi abuelita Reneé y a su esposo Phil que

acababan de casarse. Como se había enterado que mi papá era Vampiro y como el había hecho todo lo posible por alejarse de ella, para no poner su vida en peligro, pero

irremediablemente le había resultado imposible resistirse a sus encantos.

Pero ahora quería saber que había sentido, si era parecido a lo que yo sentía por Jake, o era como lo que empezaba a sentir por Bill, si era algo parecido a la necesidad de un

complemento, o a la idolatría.

- ¡Ay! Nena, ¿cuántas veces has escuchado esa historia?

- Muchas lo se, pero quiero saber que sentías mamá, cuando veías a papá. ¿Tu corazón se detenía?

- Exactamente, muchas veces olvidaba respirar hasta el punto de casi desmayarme.

- ¿Pero te sentías completa a su lado? Como si el mundo se pudiera caer a tus pies y no importaría porque estabas con él.

- Si – me dijo con una gran sonrisa, y tomó a mi papá de la mano –todavía me siento así- y los dos se voltearon a ver con un amor tan profundo en los ojos. Tom y yo de repente nos

sentimos fuera de lugar, nos volteamos a ver. Pedí permiso para ir a caminar con él.

Papá aceptó, pero por supuesto que Seth dijo que iba con nosotros, a lo que me opuse inmediatamente, insistió con su mismo alegato de que tenía ordenes de no dejarme sola,

entonces le dije que podía venir si no hablaba, pero eso era imposible para él, así que mi mamá sugirió que se convirtiera en lobo, el acepto encantado. Cuando Seth regreso del bosque

convertido en un lobo gigante color arena, Tom abrió muy grandes los ojos, era la primera vez es su vida que veía un licántropo, estaba impresionado, podría jurar que hasta asustado,

pero no dijo nada. Seth dio la vuelta y se interno en el bosque, comenzamos a seguirlo.

* * *

Reviews????


	14. Chapter XII

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Meyer, la historia de Isabel, yo sólo la transcribo para vosotros.**

* * *

Capitulo XII

Íbamos caminando a una velocidad normal, para los vampiros claro, sin decir nada; era muy fácil disfrutar de la compañía de Tom, aunque no dijera una sola palabra, tenía algo que te

hacía sentir acompañada y en paz, pero no podía decir lo mismo de Seth, que a pesar de ir como lobo, hacia mucho ruido, ladraba cuando algo le parecía divertido, gruñía, aullaba, era un

escándalo total.

De repente nos pareció ver una figura humana como a unos 300 metros de distancia, en plena oscuridad, pero brillaba, al menos una parte de él o ella, no era un animal, y tampoco era

un vampiro, el olor que tenía era algo que no habíamos olido antes ninguno de nosotros. Seth salió disparado hacia donde lo habíamos visto, pero el ser desapareció.

Regresamos al campamento, y se lo comentamos a mis papás, mi mamá se mostró curiosa, pero papá nos dijo que en las montañas más altas y nevadas vivían otros seres, que no nos

preocupáramos, que no eran peligrosos, que lo más probables era que hubiéramos visto una Sílfide. Mamá le reprochó el por qué no le había contado de los demás seres que habitaban

la tierra. El se burló de ella, criticando su egocentrismo de creer que sólo los vampiros eran los únicos seres no humanos sobre la tierra.

- Obviamente no sólo los vampiros – refutó –si no, ¿dónde quedarían los hombres lobos? Sólo que aun me cuesta imaginarme que todos esos seres de leyenda existen.

- ¿Todavía? –contestó incrédulo –¿después de todo lo que has visto?

- Y por lo que veo, me falta por ver –concluyó ella.

- ¿Qué es un Sílfide, papá?

- Es una especie de hada, pero al tamaño de un humano, bueno de humana, porque tienen apariencia de mujer, son sumamente hermosas, y tienen alas, transparentes como las de las

libélulas.

- ¿Crees que quiera acercarse a nosotros?

- Lo dudo, son amigables, pero como todos los demás seres de sangre caliente nos temen.

- ¿Tienen sangre caliente?

- Si son semihumanas.

- ¿Cómo yo?

- Si, de echo me imagino que fuiste tu la que les llamó la atención por eso se les acercaron.

- Quisiera verlas de cerca, ¿tu las has visto?

- No princesa, sólo sus pensamientos.

- Bueno se hizo de noche, vamos a cazar.

Comenzamos a recorrer el bosque, íbamos corriendo, y saltando para esquivar los árboles pequeños y los riachuelos, el aire helado nos golpeaba la piel, pero no sentíamos frío. Tom por

ser el vampiro más joven, podía alcanzar una velocidad mucho mayor que todos, incluso que mi papá, pero se mantenía a mi lado expectante, nunca había salido a cazar a las montañas,

así que mi papá lo iba instruyendo, le decía qué buscar, qué escuchar, qué oler. De pronto, todos casi al mismo tiempo olfateamos el oso pardo que se encontraba como a unos 200

metros de ahí montaña arriba. –¿Un oso pardo Edward?, ¿estas seguro qué es buena idea para que lo cace Tom? –pregunto mi mamá.

- Claro es para que se divierta un poco -Voltee a ver a Tom, y este me sonrío excitado. Nunca lo había visto sonreír, sin lugar a dudas la idea le parecía genial. Mi papá le fue diciendo

cómo acercarse, el oso no iba a ser una presa rápida, pero si muy fuerte. Nos acercamos en sumo silencio a la bestia que bebía tranquilamente agua de un arroyo, cuando estuvimos lo

suficientemente cerca, papá le hizo una señal a Tom, y este se le abalanzó al oso. El oso pego de manotazos, y se quitó de enzima a Tom varias veces, pero Tom estaba realmente

divertido cada ves que caía al suelo se reía a carcajadas y su risa retumbaba por todo el bosque. Al cabo de unos minutos, el oso estaba exhausto, entonces Tom con la facilidad de quien

muerde una manzana, clavó sus dientes en el cuello del oso, y termino rápidamente con su sangre, para que después Seth hiciera lo propio con su carne.

La ropa de Tom quedo echa tiras, por lo que decidimos regresar al campamento, mientras mis papás fueron en busca de otro oso, a mi no me apetecía cazar, ya lo haría mañana. Me

sentía complacida al ver la felicidad de Tom, parecía como si de repente le hubiera encontrado sentido a su existencia.

* * *

Como va la historia, les gusta??

reviews????

Nos vemos!!!


	15. Chapter XIII

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Meyer, la historia de Isabel, yo sólo la transcribo para vosotros.**

* * *

Capitulo XIII

Casi estábamos en el campamento, cuando la vimos de nuevo, ahora le pedí a Seth que se quedara quieto, y éste se sentó en sus patas traseras, Tom y yo comenzamos a caminar hacia

ella, cuando estuvimos mas cerca, pudimos observar que no se movía, parecía que estaba a la expectativa, así que decidí hablarle.

- ¡Hola!, me llamo Nessie, no te haremos daño –dije mientras nos acercábamos muy despacio –El es Tom –continúe diciendo –es vampiro pero tampoco te hará daño. Ella se hizo un poco

para atrás, a la defensiva. Nos detuvimos al ver que ella se había alejado un poco.

- Si no quieres que nos acerquemos, ya no lo hacemos –le dije- pero no te vayas por favor.

Ella se acerco un poquito, y pudimos ver sus hermosas alas transparentes, pero reflejando miles de colores brillantes, estaba suspendida en el aire, pero sus alas no se movían, seguía

esperando expectante.

- ¿Qué eres? – su voz sonó como miles de campanitas, dulce y melodiosa.

- Soy semimortal – respondí -mitad vampiro, mitad humana.

- ¿Tu mamá es humana? – a medida que hacia las preguntas se iba acercando más a nosotros. De repente pudimos verle el rostro, y los dos nos quedamos con al boca abierta. Estaba

preciosa, tenía su cabello largo oscuro como el color del chocolate, le llegaba a la cintura, su piel era blanca pero no pétrea como la de los vampiros, si no al contrario, parecía como

pétalos de una rosa, se veía suave y grácil como nada que hubiéramos visto antes. Parecía una flor animada con un encanto mágico, delgada y joven, si hubiera sido humana podría ser

de nuestra edad. Vestía con ropas humanas, pantalones de mezclilla, botas de montaña y una gruesa chamarra, supuse que lo hacia más para aparentar ser humana, que por verdadera

necesidad de protegerse del frío.

- Mi mamá era humana cuando me concibió –le expliqué- pero al nacer yo, fue convertida a vampiro para salvar su vida.

-¿No comen humanos? – Dijo y comenzó a mover sus alas, como preparándose para huir.

- No, mi familia y yo sólo nos alimentamos de animales- después me arrepentí de decir eso, en los cuentos las criaturas del bosque convivían y se querían, a lo mejor nos veía como

monstruos por comernos a los osos, o a los venados.

- Nunca te haríamos daño, de veras.

Ella dejo de mover las alas, pero ya no se acerco – ¿Nessie y Tom? ¿Y el perrote?

- Se llama Seth, tampoco te hará daño, el es humano, es hombre lobo.

- Yo me llamo Zayra –dijo y se adelanto unos cuantos metros hacía nosotros.

Entre más cerca estaba, la veíamos más hermosa. Su piel era más delicada y sus movimientos más graciosos, en verdad parecía un hada, bueno nunca había visto una, pero así me las

había imaginado siempre.

- ¿Podemos acercarnos? – Pregunte, y comenzamos a caminar hacía ella de nuevo.

Ella no se movió ni dijo nada, pero comenzó a mover las alas de nuevo.

- ¿Los otros? ¿Los que siguen allá arriba?

- Son mis papás, Edward y Bella –Ya estábamos a escasos 15 metros de distancia.

- ¿Cómo es que tu papá sabe de mi?

- Mi papá puede leer la mente, en alguna ocasión se ha de haber topado con seres como tú, y supo lo que eran porque lo vio en sus mentes.

- Yo soy una Sílfide.

Cuando estuvo como a 3 metros de distancia, sus alas desaparecieron y comenzó a caminar normalmente.

Cuando estuvo ya enfrente de nosotros nos sonrió, pero se le quedaba viendo directamente a Tom, con mucha curiosidad. De repente le sonrió, supe entonces que Tom le estaba

hablando a su mente, y ella comenzó a reír abiertamente. Los miré incrédula, mi papá se había equivocado, no había sido yo la que le había llamado la atención, había sido Tom.

Tres son multitud, me dije y decidí dejarlos solos, ellos se encontraban enfrascados en su platica, que ni cuenta se dieron cuando comencé a alejarme y regresar al campamento. Seth me

siguió y llegando ahí le dije.

- Bueno Seth parece que seremos sólo tu y yo, al menos que de repente salga otro ser de leyenda y decidas ir tras él –Seth comenzó a aullar divertido.

- Silencio perro tonto, no ves que interrumpirás el romance – y le di un zape en su cabezota.

Me quite las botas y me recosté en su cuello y me quede profundamente dormida.

De repente me vi en medio del bosque, a lo lejos pude ver el hermoso lobo rojo gigante, emocionada corrí a su encuentro. Al verme él hizo lo mismo, corría hacía él con todas mis fuerzas,

pero sentía que no avanzaba, los árboles pasaban junto a mí, casi imperceptibles por la velocidad, y aunque él corría hacia mí a la misma velocidad, cada vez que alzaba la cara lo veía a

la misma distancia. Desesperada comencé a llorar, a gritar su nombre pero de mi boca no salía ningún sonido. Las lagrimas me nublaron la vista, trate de limpiarlas para seguirlo viendo,

pero ya no estaba ahí. Llore abiertamente en medio del bosque, los sollozos retumbaban en la oscuridad. En eso lo vi de nuevo parado frente a mí en su forma humana, corrí a abrazarlo

y hundí mi cara en su pecho, lo sentí helado y duro como una piedra, alcé la vista confundida y era a Bill a quien estaba abrazando.

Me desperté sobresaltada.

-Perdón princesa ¿Te desperté? –me dijo mi papá mientras yo me incorporaba.

- ¿Dónde esta Tom? –Preguntó mi mamá preocupada

–Se fue con la Sílfide –conteste soñolienta, y puse mi mano en su mejilla para mostrarle lo que había pasado.

- Edward ¿es seguro que esté con ella? –Dijo mi mamá y mi papá se echo a reír – ¿Qué cuentas quieres que le entregue a Rosalie si algo le pasa a Tom? – se quejó mi mamá. Mi papá le

aseguró que no corría ningún peligro y luego la beso. Yo me di media vuelta y volví a dormir.

* * *

Reviews????


	16. Chapter XIV

**Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia de Isabel yo sólo la transcribo para vosotros.**

* * *

Capitulo XIV

Me despertaron los reflejos de luz que el sol provocaba en el rostro de mi madre, eran con pequeños diamantes que reflejaban el arco iris, se veía hermosa y le sonreí.

-¿Papá y los demás? –le pregunté.

- Escucharon otro oso, y Tom no pudo resistirse, tu papá fue con él, convencí a Seth que fuera con ellos.

- ¡Gracias! –dije aliviada.

- ¿Quieres que los alcancemos? ¿Tienes sed?

- No –dije dudosamente.

- Tiene tiempo que no te alimentas de sangre ¿Pasa algo?

- No… no se… no se me antoja eso es todo.

De repente pasó, ambas nos dimos cuenta casi al mismo tiempo, di gracias al Cielo que ni mi papá ni los otros estuvieran ahí. Sabía que lo notarían al instante.

-¿¡Mamá!? –Grite, sabia lo que me estaba pasando, pero me sentía morir de la pena, a pesar de estar en medio de la nada.

- No te preocupes, todo esta bien, podemos ir a la cabaña, y te cambiaras de ropa y listo.

- ¿Estas loca? ¿Crees que no se van a dar cuenta?… Tom… Seth… ¡Dios mío! ¡Que horror! –estaba entrando en pánico. Estaba teniendo mi primer periodo y no era lo mejor que te podía

pasar si estabas rodeada de vampiros.

- Nessie, calma, te prometo que después de que te cambies de ropa nadie lo notara.

- ¡Ay mamá! me quiero morir- Chillé.

- No seas exagerada, aunque preferiría regresar a casa para que tu abuelito te revise.

- ¿A casa? ¡NOOOOOOO! –en la casa estaba Bill, pensé ¡Jesús! Me quedaría a vivir en la montaña, con la Sílfide, mientras esto se pasaba.

- Ya te dije que nadie va a notarlo. Créeme hija, yo conviví con ellos siendo humana ¿lo recuerdas?

- ¿Por qué quieres que me revise mi abuelito?

- No, no es por nada… nada malo pasa te lo aseguro.

- ¿Crees que sea otra cosa o qué, mamá? –ella se veía preocupada, pero no entendía por qué.

- Mi vida, es simplemente que tú no eres humana, no sabíamos que esto podía pasar, creíamos que no, lo recuerdas. Pero bueno… me sentiré mas tranquila cuando tu abuelito

compruebe que todo esta bien ¿ok?

De repente los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas, conmovidos; una ilusión muy grande se apodero de mí, y comencé a sentir el alivio a un miedo que estaba en mi mente, desde hace

mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué pasa, nena? –me pregunto mi mamá, al notar que estaba llorando.

- Pensé que yo seria igual que ustedes, que mi cuerpo seria infértil… que no podría tener hijos…

- No sabía que era algo que te preocupaba mi amor.

No sabes muchas cosas de mí, pensé con amargura. Y entonces volvió el gesto de preocupación a su rostro, se apresuro a cargar todo encima de la camioneta, me dijo que desde la

cabaña telefonearía a Emmett para que subiera por papá y los demás.

Hicimos el viaje de casi dos horas en 40 min. Íbamos en silencio, absorta cada una en sus propios pensamientos. Yo iba pensando en lo feliz que me hacía el hecho de ser humana en ese

aspecto, y no haber heredado la infertilidad de los vampiros. Jacob era humano, a pesar de su capacidad de transformarse en lobo, tenía todas las necesidades humanas, comía, dormía,

y si dejaba cambiar de fase, crecería, envejecería y moriría como cualquier otro humano. Yo estaba feliz de al menos poder ofrecerle una persona con la cual tener una familia. Era un punto a mi favor.

Llegamos a casa; mi abuelito tenía instalado todo un centro hospitalario especialmente para mí, dentro de la casa. Había todos los aparatos necesarios para atender cualquier

emergencia humana que se me pudiera presentar, y llevaba un control periódico de mi desarrollo, aunque la mayoría de las ideas de cómo este se iba a desenvolver eran meras teorías,

nada sabíamos en concreto.

- En efecto, estas teniendo un periodo menstrual, el primero –dijo mi abuelito después de revisarme, sonrío complacido, pero noto la preocupación en mi madre. Preocupación que me tenía realmente intrigada ¿Qué le pasaba?

- ¿Y es normal? Digo… ¿Todo esta bien en… mí? –Pregunte- Mi abuelito volteo a ver a mi mamá con cara interrogante, no sabia a que me refería.

- Nessie esta preocupada por si podrá tener hijos –contesto mi mamá, secamente.

- Claro que si ¿quieres que hablemos de anticonceptivos?

- ¡Noooo!-Grite apenada- Mi abuelito me sonrío, y me dijo que entonces había terminado. Pero volteó a ver a mi mamá, con aspecto interrogante nuevamente, pues ella estaba al borde

de un ataque de histeria y ninguno de los dos sabíamos por qué. Me fui a mi habitación dejándolos solos, sabía que mi mamá no me diría lo que tenía por mucho que insistiera.

* * *

Que les pareció?


	17. Chapter XV

**Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia de Isabel yo sólo la transcribo para vosotros.**

* * *

Capitulo XV

Entré, y ví esparcidas por todo el cuarto, bolsas y bolsas de tiendas de ropa, las ignoré, y me asomé por la ventana, en ese momento la camioneta Jeep de Emmett se estacionaba en la

entrada principal, bajando de ella los campistas que habíamos abandonado en la montaña. Papá entró a la casa a gran velocidad y podía asegurar que estaría con mamá y Carlisle

discutiendo lo que la tenía tan preocupada.

Pasaron unos segundos, vi, sin ver realmente, a Emmett dar vuelta la casa hacía el estacionamiento, mis pensamientos estaban lejos de ahí, al otro lado del país, en Forks. Cuando

tocaron a la puerta. Escuche en mi mente -¿Puedo pasar?

- Claro Bill pasa –y sonreí involuntariamente.

- ¡Hola! –dijo una vez adentro –Espero que te guste la ropa… yo escogí la mayoría –dijo apenado. Tome una de las bolsas, y comencé a revisar la ropa, me preocupe al escuchar sus

palabras, temía que las prendas estuvieran llenas de calaveras y cosas por el estilo que le gustaban a él. Pero las prendas que contenían las bolsas eran realmente hermosas,

femeninas y delicadas. Sonreí satisfecha de lo que veía.

-¡Gracias! Todo esta muy padre, enserio… -Se acerco un poco más a mí y mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora.

- ¿De veras te gustan? Podemos cambiar las que no sean de tu agrado.

- Están hermosas… todo, en serio, todo –Volví a sonreírle, y mis mejillas se pusieron rojas como manzanas, el recorrió los pocos centímetros que nos separaban en un micro segundo, me

sobresalte cuando lo tuve enfrente y entonces tomó mi barbilla con ternura.

- Me encanta cuando haces eso –me sonrío. Respire su dulce aliento helado, y comencé a temblar.

El comenzó a acercarse lentamente a mí, dejé de respirar al descubrir sus intenciones en su mirada, casi hice un esfuerzo sobre humano para apartar mis ojos de los suyos, pero cuando

vi sus labios, perfectos, entre abiertos, un gemido casi inaudible se escapo por mis labios. Cuando estaba casi rozando mis labios…

- ¡Nessie! – Dijo mi tía Alice entrando abruptamente a la habitación –Vengo a ver si te gusto todo lo que compramos para ti.

La sangre me regreso al cuerpo al instante, y volví a respirar, el aire que entró a mis pulmones me dejo tan mareada, que tuve que detenerme de la cama para no caerme. Seguía

temblando, y tuve que parpadear varias veces hasta que logre regresar a la realidad. Alice seguía hablando sin darse cuenta o ignorando a propósito, que yo llevaba un siglo con la boca

abierta sin pronunciar palabra.

No podía levantar la mirada y verlo de nuevo, no supe que estaba haciendo, el tampoco pronuncio palabra, ni en mi mente ni en voz alta. Alice siguió parloteando sobre la ropa, las

compras, lo escaso de tiendas decentes en Hanover, lo mucho que habían tenido que sufrir para comprar ropa para los gemelos, sobre todo para Tom, parecía que cerca de las

montañas, pocas tiendas tenían ropa estilo Hip- Hop.

Al escuchar Tom, Bill reaccionó, o a lo mejor estaba buscando una escusa para salir la habitación y la encontró en ese momento, pero dijo que iría a ver como había llegado su hermano y

se fue.

Entonces me quedé un largo rato con Alice, que me hizo probarme toda la ropa, y que yo accedí resignada, pero no quería quedarme sola, sentía que al estar así, comenzaría a llorar sin

remedio. No quería llorar por un beso no dado de Bill, no quería aceptar que deseaba algo así, no… todavía no.

Inmediatamente después que Alice salió de la habitación, tomé el celular y le marque a Jacob. – Nessie –dijo con emoción contenida, al contestar el celular -¿Cómo estas, preciosa?

- Bien –dije un poco dudosa. El lo notó al instante.

- ¿Pasa algo? ¿Algo te preocupa?

- No –mentí –Bueno, si, ¿cómo sigue Billy?

- Mejor, ahora que estoy con él, se esta tomando las medicinas como se debe, entonces va mejorando, si sigue así, pronto saldrá de la crisis.

- Me alegra escuchar eso.

- Si, es bueno, además he hablado con mi hermana Rachell, dice que estará aquí para las fiestas de navidad, si ella se queda con Billy me podré ir a Hanover contigo –Me dijo

esperanzado, pero faltaban 3 meses para eso.

- ¿Hasta diciembre? –entre en pánico, necesitaba verlo, ¡ya! – Jake necesito verte –se me quebró la voz al pronunciar estas palabras.

- ¿Qué pasa? Dime por favor ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada… te extraño eso es todo.

- Yo también te extraño… no sabes cuanto –dijo estas palabras cargadas de tal pasión que mi corazón dio un vuelco de esperanza, y comenzó a latir aceleradamente.

- ¿De veras Jake? ¿Me extrañas?

- Mucho… no se como podré soportarlo… -de repente dudo un poco y cambio inmediatamente de tema -¿Cómo se porta Seth?

- No era necesario que viniera –me queje.

- Así me siento un poco mejor –escuche la voz de Billy al otro lado del teléfono, llamándolo.

- Tengo que colgar –dijo tristemente.

- Esta bien… No te preocupes por mí ¿si? Estoy muy bien Seth me cuida –fingí una risa, que salio a medias por el nudo en la garganta que tenía. –Cuida de Billy, salúdamelo, a mi abuelito

Charly también… a todos.

- Te quiero Nessie.

- Yo también te quiero perrito –Te amo dije para mis adentros, y colgué.

* * *

Reviews??????????


	18. Chapter XVI

**Los personajes no son mios, pertenecen a Meyer, la historia es de Isabel, yo sólo la transcribo para vosotros con su permiso.**

* * *

Capitulo XVI

Estuve llorando por mucho tiempo hasta que me quedé dormida. Cuando desperté ya había oscurecido, mi estomago comenzó, finalmente, a protestar de hambre, así que decidí bajar a

servirme un plato de cereal.

Baje las escaleras, y se me hizo raro que la casa estuviera vacía, entré a la cocina y vi a Seth sentado, devorando un plato con varias cosas que nadie serviría juntas.

- Tus papás salieron –me dijo mientras seguía metiéndose comida a la boca.

- ¿No hay nadie en casa? – pregunté mientras me sentaba a su lado con el plato de cereal y comencé a comer también.

- No, todos salieron, tus tíos andan con eso… de que los gemelos tocan, tu sabes… y fueron a no se que… tus papás salieron con el Doctor y la señora Cullen.

Se me quedó viendo detenidamente y me pregunto si había estado llorando. Pensé en mentirle y decirle que se debía a que había dormido mucho. Pero recordé que estábamos solos y

que tenía un tema pendiente con él.

- Hablé con Jake esta tarde. –dije con la voz cargada de tristeza.

- ¿Te dijo cómo sigue Billy? ¿Te dijo cuándo va a poder venir?

- Hasta Diciembre –dije con agonía.

- Me imaginó como te sientes… como se siente él… no veo cómo pueden soportarlo.

- Lo extraño Seth… no sabes cuanto –y estaba a punto de ponerme a llorar de nuevo.

- Me imagino, nadie de la manada soportaría lo que ustedes… bueno ninguno ha tenido que alejarse jamás del motivo de su impronta… así como ustedes…

Sacudí la cabeza incrédula ¿había escuchado bien?

- ¿De qué hablas Seth? –Escupí casi las palabras. ¿A qué se refería con eso?

- Pues si –continuo tranquilamente –Ninguno de la manada se ha tenido que separar de las personas que han improntado, por eso no se bien si se pueda soportar o no, bueno yo creo

que si, ya que Jacob y tu siguen en una sola pieza.

- ¿Estas diciendo que Jake y yo estamos improntados? –grité casi sin aliento.

Seth se extrañó de mi pregunta, y se me quedó viendo con ojos interrogantes, ahora el que no daba crédito a lo que yo decía era él.

- ¿Nessie? Por favor… Jake y tú están improntados desde el día que naciste.

Comencé a hiperventilar, me llevé la mano a la boca, lo bueno que estaba sentada si no las piernas no me hubieran sostenido. Menee la cabeza negando, debía ser una más de las

imprudencias de Seth, se había equivocado… algo, no se… lo que fuera.

- ¿No lo sabías? –casi estaba pálido por la sorpresa.

- No, no lo sabía –contesto mi papá desde la puerta de la cocina, su voz sonaba tranquila pero sus ojos me veían fijamente, tratando de asimilar el torbellino de pensamientos que tenía

en mi mente. Mi mamá estaba justo detrás de él, y luego vi también acercarse a mis abuelos.

Seth bajó la vista apenado, conciente de que se había metido en un problema. Yo no podía hablar, mi cabeza no lo podía asimilar. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué yo no lo sabía? Grite la

pregunta en mi mente, pero mi papá me respondió en voz alta.

- Queríamos que tuvieras opciones –lo voltee a ver con una mirada envenenada. Así que había sido su decisión.

- ¿¡Opciones!? –dije con una voz apenas perceptible, la ira contenida casi no permitía que las palabras salieran de mi boca, de igual manera que me mantenía inmóvil aferrada con ambas

manos al borde de la mesa.

- No queríamos que vivieras tu vida comprometida con algo que tu no habías decidido –agregó mi mamá, con sus ojos llenos de suplica.

- No entendemos bien como suceden eso de las improntas –continuó –Y mucho menos entendimos como podía decir Jacob que se pertenecían uno al otro, si tú tenías unas horas de

nacida. Tú no podrías pertenecer a alguien sin dar antes tu consentimiento. Entonces Jake nos explicó que tarde o temprano te enamorarías de él porque permanecería a tu lado siendo

tu mejor opción, pero de lo que realmente se iba a tratar esto, es que él iba a ser tu única opción.

Cerré los ojos y respire profundamente -¿Cómo nos pudieron hacer esto a Jacob y a mí? -La voz se me quebró, no quería llorar, no ahorita, empecé a maldecir para mis adentros,

refugiándome en la ira para contener la lagrimas.

Mi mamá se apresuró a explicar -hablé con él, porque no lo podía permitir… todos tenemos derecho a elegir… Jake estuvo de acuerdo.

No fue un balde de agua fría lo que sentí que me cayó encima, fue una loza, enorme y helada, como la tapa de una cripta, me aplastó el pecho, me dejó sin aire, me dejó sin vida.

¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Cómo me podían decir que él estaba de acuerdo que me alejaran de su lado? para que viviera mi vida sin él, para que conociera a mas personas… ¡Dios mío! ¡Me

habían dejado creer que el seguía enamorado de mi mamá! Mareada, comencé a ver sólo pequeños puntos rojos. ¿Todos teníamos derecho a elegir? entonces… ¿el también quería

disfrutar de ese derecho?

La habitación comenzó a girar, mi papá tuvo la intención de acercarse a mí, alcé la mano haciendo ademán para que se detuviera, si me tocaba iba a explotar.

- ¿Jake también está explorando sus opciones? -dije remarcando la ultima palabra.

- Por supuesto que no –se apresuró a contestar Seth –Jake te ama Nessie... te ama –dijo suplicante.

- ¡Cállate Seth! –Gruñí- Y si aprecias en algo tu vida, no le dirás nada de esto a Jake- De todos los nuevos sentimientos que estaba comenzando a experimentar los últimos días, la ira era

el que más me estaba aterrando.

- Pero… - trato de protestar, pero lo voltee a ver con una mirada demente que lo asustó.

Siempre había soñado ser el motivo de impronta de Jacob, para que él por fin me amara, y se quedara conmigo. El saber que eso había pasado y aún así me había rechazado, alejándose

de mí, permitiendo que pasaran cosas como las que esa tarde habían estado a punto de pasar con Bill… ¿Amor verdadero? Un cuerno.

De repente me sentí dividida en dos, ya no era mitad humana mitad vampiro, ahora era como si dos seres, una humana y una vampira, lucharan por subsistir en un solo cuerpo. Durante

todo este tiempo, al estar enamorada de un humano, esa vampira había estado oculta, pero ahora que la furia me había dominado, la vampira había desplazado por completo a la

humana. Un temblor comenzó a recorrerme el cuerpo, mi papá se acerco más, y le gruñí.

Esto me hizo reaccionar, ver los ojos abiertos como platos, por la sorpresa, en los rostros de todos los presentes, me obligó a tranquilizarme un poco, pero sabía que eso no se pasaría

inmediatamente, mi papá lo comprendió -¡vamos!- dijo y nos dirigimos hacia la cochera.

Tomamos el Jeep de Emmett y subimos a campo traviesa por la montaña.

* * *

Este Seth, que imprudente no?

por favor que alguien me diga que les parece, no sé si está gustando o no.


	19. Chapter XVII

**Los personajes no son mios, pertenecen a Meyer, la historia es de Isabel, yo sólo la transcribo para vosotros.**

* * *

Capitulo XVII

Durante varios días estuvimos juntos a la caza de osos pardos, hubiera querido que existieran animales más fuertes y peligrosos, a lo mejor me hubiera saciado mucho antes, pero

bueno, era mejor así, descargar mi ira con los osos y no con los integrantes de mi familia, o los habitantes del pueblo.

Después de varios días no supe bien cuantos, ya me encontraba más tranquila, nuestra estadía en las montañas se iba pareciendo más a la ultima, cuando Tom y Seth nos habían

acompañado. Mi mamá ya se había unido a nosotros, pero permanecían a mi lado junto con papá, respetando mi silencio.

Una mañana desperté y me sentí capaz de enfrentarme de nuevo al mundo, mi mente comenzaba a aclararse. Mi papá supo también que todo estaba pasando, así que se acerco a mí

con cautela y pronuncio las primeras palabras en muchos días.

- Lo sentimos en verdad –su voz sonaba completamente sincera.

- Creo que comprendo sus razones… creo, aun no estoy muy segura.

Ya no agregó mas, volvió a darme espacio, él se encontraba convencido de que habían actuado correctamente, y yo sólo podía pensar que a pesar de todo su esfuerzo,

irremediablemente me había enamorado de Jacob y éste me había roto el corazón.

Al tercer fin de semana, regresamos a casa, pedía al cielo que todo siguiera tan normal, que siguiera la misma rutina, que nadie me interrogara con preguntas incomodas, que

simplemente siguiéramos como siempre. Pero sabía que aunque mi familia lo comprendiera, e hicieran como si nada hubiera pasado, tarde o temprano Jacob hablaría por teléfono, y…

¿tendría la entereza de continuar mi vida sin él?

Estábamos a escasos metros de la entrada principal cuando lo noté.

- ¿Seth sigue aquí? –pregunte sorprendida, más que disgustada.

- No puede alejarse de ti, sigue las ordenes de un lobo alfa… estuvo cerca de ti en la montaña.

- ¿Y ya se lo dijo…? –Pregunte angustiada.

- No, para Jake estamos de viaje, junto con Seth.

Ya no quise agregar más, esto iba a ser difícil, necesitaría años, quizá siglos, y los tenía, así que iba a olvidar a Jacob.

El resto de mi familia llegó en el transcurso del día, todos, se comportaron como si nada hubiera pasado, mi papá les había advertido, estaba segura, pero se los agradecía infinitamente.

Había perdido tres semanas de clases, para mis compañeros había estado enferma, debía ponerme al corriente así que me apresure con la tarea. Eso ocupaba mi mente y me servía para

esperar, si entrar en un ataque de histeria, la llamada de Jake esa noche.

Pretendía hablarle con la naturalidad de siempre, hacer comentarios entusiastas de mi "viaje", y nunca volver a mencionar cosas como extrañarlo -agonizantemente- y necesitar verlo -

como necesitar respirar.

Cuando comenzó a oscurecer, ya no pude concentrarme en nada, la vista se me nublaba si pretendía descifrar lo que escribía, me levanté del escritorio y me asomé por la ventana, tal

vez podría ir a caminar un poco, tal vez podría caminar por todo el estado. Salí, el aire helado me despertó los sentidos, y me sentí un poco mejor. Llegué al lago y me senté en el mismo

tronco donde había estado con Bill, al recordarlo suspire, el suspiro alivió un poco mi tensión. Así que me puse a recordar ese día, platicando de la mano, y también el día que estuvimos a

punto de darnos un beso. Mi boca se curvó entonces con una pequeña sonrisa.

Al alzar la vista, del otro lado del lago, junto a un enorme árbol, estaba una figura negra sobresaliendo del verde intenso de la vegetación, mi corazón comenzó a latir de inmediato,

respondiendo como siempre a esa sonrisa perfecta. Me puse de pié y cruce de un solo salto el lago, procurando que en mis movimientos no notara urgencia por llegar a su lado.

-Regresaste –Dijo, y una amplia sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Le sonreí también como respuesta, y continuó diciendo – ¿Se acabaron los osos pardos? –Bajé la mirada apenada, estaba al

tanto de todo.

- Debes llevarme un día a esas montañas, parece que la sangre de esos osos obra milagros.

- ¿Lo dices por Tom?

- Y también por ti… -me turbé un poco, entonces se disculpó –Perdón si estoy siendo imprudente.

No respondí, voltee el cuerpo en dirección al lago, el tomó mi mano para girarme hacia él de nuevo.

Yo no quería mirarlo a los ojos, no quería que viera el sufrimiento que me provocaba otra persona. Pero él puso su mano helada en mi mejilla, sintiendo inmediatamente como la

temperatura en mí subía por su contacto. Poco a poco levante la cabeza y vi que se mordía el labio inferior nerviosamente, busque el motivo en sus ojos, y lo encontré mirándome con

intensa ternura y preocupación, él pensaba que me había lastimado con sus palabras. Me conmovió profundamente. Le sonreí para tranquilizarlo, y entonces se relajó. Abrió la boca para

decir algo y yo puse mi dedo en ella para impedirlo, ahora fui yo quien lentamente me acerqué a sus labios.

Al primer contacto con sus labios los sentí helados e inmóviles, se había paralizado por la sorpresa, pensé que tendría que utilizar todas mis fuerzas para moverlos, apenas estaba

tomando conciencia de esto, cuando sentí su mano alrededor de mi cintura, acercándome más a él. Comenzó a mover los labios despacio como si temiera que los míos fueran a romperse,

lo sentía inseguro, temeroso de que de repente reaccionara y lo apartara. Poco a poco comenzó a tener mas confianza y su boca comenzó a ser mas exigente con la mía, yo estaba

hipnotizada con el sabor dulce y frío de su aliento, el bosque comenzó a girar a nuestro alrededor, empecé a sentir lo que él sentía, estaba conectando su mente con la mía, fue disfrutar

el beso desde los dos lados, lo que sentí resultó maravilloso, entonces yo también puse mi mano en su mejilla, y le mostré lo que estaba sintiendo. En ese instante fuimos un solo ser.

Podría haber continuado por la eternidad, pero maldita sea ¿por que necesitaba respirar? Hice acopio de toda mi voluntad y aparte mis labios ligeramente para tomar aire, sentía las

mejillas ardiendo, mis manos sudaban y mi corazón latía a mil, no bastó con una sola respiración, después de hacerlo varias veces sentía que me seguía faltando el aire. Lo miré y parecía

que brillaba radiante, su hermosa sonrisa ahora era mágicamente perfecta. Sus ojos centellaban una luz incandescente. Podría asegurar que la menor provocación nos convertiría en

fuegos artificiales.

- Ves como la sangre de los osos pardos si es milagrosa – dijo, y los dos nos reímos abiertamente.


	20. Chapter XVIII

**Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia de Isabel,yo sólo la transcribo.**

* * *

Capitulo XVIII

Mi celular sonó a la misma hora de siempre, como había sonado las últimas tres semanas; a pesar de ya estar enterado que me encontraba de viaje, Jacob había seguido llamando todos

los días, pues no le habían dicho cuando iba a regresar.

- ¡Nessie! –dijo lleno de entusiasmo, pero no me conmovió en lo mas mínimo.

- ¡Hola! –dije fingiendo alegría.

- Por fin regresaste –dijo aliviado –te he extrañado demasiado.

- ¿Cómo esta Billy? –cambié de tema omitiendo a propósito el "yo también".

Dudó confundido pero respondió – Bien, bien, cada día esta más fuerte, eso es bueno.

- Me alegra, en verdad. –Se hizo un largo silencio, Jake estaba esperando que le dijera como siempre que lo extrañaba, y que necesitaba verlo.

Como no sucedió pregunto:

- ¿Pasa algo?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- No se, te siento rara… han pasado semanas… -se quedó callado expectante.

- Si, en la montaña no hay señal, que mal ¿no?... Pero ha sido tan divertido –Seguí sujeta a mi plan de hablarle con entusiasmo del viaje. Y dar por sentado que así iba a ser de ahora en

adelante nuestra relación.

- Es bueno que te la pases bien con tu familia –dijo sin mucho entusiasmo.

- Claro, igual que tu con la tuya. –Y sin desearlo me salio la frase con tono de reproche.

- Nessie, yo daría todo por estar a tu lado. –Eso no era cierto, pero trate de no pensar mucho en eso porque el teatrito se me iba a desbaratar.

- Perdí tres semanas de escuela, tengo millones de tareas pendientes… ¿nos llamamos mañana? –mentí tratando de terminar la llamada antes de que se saliera de mi control.

- Claro –dijo con desgano, y luego pregunto – ¿Segura qué no pasa nada?

- Segura, perrito –dije con ternura fingida, me sentí muy mal, fue muy bajo de mi parte. Así que me apresuré a terminar. –Saludos a todos, cuídate, si, bye. Colgué sin esperar su

respuesta.

Está bien, no podía hacerlo. No le debía nada, porque nunca habíamos sido mas que amigos, pero necesitaba decirle de frente que lo amaba, pero que me había herido tanto su rechazo,

que ahora estaba dispuesta a olvidarlo, que ya no se preocupara, que había encontrado otras opciones y que iba a tomarlas.

Baje las escaleras, con desgano, esa mañana, y me encontré al pie de estas a Bill, tenía una sonrisa nerviosa y mantenía la mirada fija en mis labios. Me dio pena recordar el beso, debía

hablar con él, decirle que antes de que cualquier otra cosa pasara tenía que hablar con Jake.

- ¡Guten Morgen! –y sonrió, apenado por haber pronunciado las palabras en alemán. –Buenos Días –corrigió.

- Buenos días, debes enseñarme alemán, seria muy bueno ¿no crees? – Extendió la mano para tomar la mía y me dijo –Te tengo una sorpresa –yo se la dí y salimos de la mano hacia la

cochera.

Ahí, en primera fila, estaba estacionada una flamante Camioneta Cadillac Escalade negra, magnifica.

-¡WOW! –dije emocionada sinceramente, no sabía mucho de coches y no me importaban en lo mas mínimo, pero se veía tan orgulloso que me alegre por él.

- Rosalie, nos la regalo a Tom y a mí –de repente hizo un gesto de agotamiento – no sabes lo que me costó convencerlo que me dejara conducirla hoy.

Sonreí nerviosa, sabía que pretendía que fuéramos solos a la escuela, me pareció bien así podría hablar con él, pero sabía que estaba ilusionado en otra cosa, y yo todavía no podía

satisfacerle esa ilusión.

Tragué saliva aclarando mi garganta porque de repente se había cerrado, y trate de sonreírle, pero sólo me salio a medias una mueca.

- ¿Pasa algo? –dijo mientras sus ojos extrañados observaban como había cambiado mi semblante.

- Necesito hablar contigo –dije con un hilo de voz, al ver mi expresión, el palideció, aun mas si eso era posible, suspiro, y me abrió la puerta del copiloto en silencio, y cuando me estaba

acomodando el cinturón de seguridad ya estaba junto a mí, arrancando la camioneta.

- Te escucho –dijo al fin.

- Bueno… es de lo que pasó ayer –apenas comencé a decir cuando detuvo la camioneta en seco. Se giró a mirarme. Y me dijo casi en un grito.

- Por favor no me digas que te arrepientes… no lo hagas –dijo palabras cargadas de suplica.

- No, claro que no -me apresure a decir, el resopló aliviado –no es eso, al contrario, fue maravilloso…

- ¿Pero? – sus ojos escudriñaban mi expresión, buscando una chispa de esperanza de la cual aferrarse para no entrar en pánico.

Respire profundamente y continué –Creo que antes de que otra cosa pase, debo hablar con Jacob.

- ¿De qué… tienes que hablar con él? –parpadeo, como si se hubiera perdido de algo.

- Yo se que no somos nada… yo se que no le debo explicaciones, es más se perfectamente que él no las pediría… -las comisuras de los labios se me flexionaban hacía abajo

involuntariamente y la voz cada vez me salía mas aguda, aquello me dolía en verdad.

- Entonces no entiendo… Nessie… Renesmee –corrigió. El sabía perfectamente que "Nessie" había sido un sobrenombre que Jake me había puesto –Yo te amo.

No pude responderle que yo también, aunque hubiera querido con todo mi ser, sobre todo por la expresión de dolor que tenia en su rostro. El nudo en la garganta se hizo insoportable.

- Bill, te quiero muchísimo… lo que pasó anoche fue lo más maravilloso de mi vida, te lo aseguro… créeme.

- Te creo, porque para mi también lo fue… - Dijo con la voz entrecortada.

- Sólo… sólo que no puedo… no puedo estar contigo mientras siga amando a Jake. –la lagrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas.

- A mi no me importa… de veras – dijo suplicante, me tomó las manos y la puso en su pecho, yo no pude mirarle. Este subía y bajaba abruptamente, entonces lo miré extrañada. Los

vampiros no producían lágrimas, pero las facciones de Bill se contraían en sollozos, agónicos, secos y silenciosos.

No lo resistí, me moví hacia él, reventando, por la velocidad y la fuerza, el cinturón de seguridad y tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo besé.

Al final del beso, trate de apartarme un poco, pero él sujetaba suave pero firmemente mi cabeza con una mano, con la otra seguía presionando mi mano contra su pecho, ahora inmóvil.

Puse mi mano libre en su mejilla y le aseguré que lo intentaríamos, pero que yo por ningún motivo quería hacerle daño -déjame hablar con Jacob- sólo le pedía eso. Me fue soltando poco

a poco, y al fin se quedó mirándome fijamente. -Te amo –volvió a decir- y lucharé hasta la muerte por tu amor. Te lo aseguro –lo dijo con tal pasión que supe que, literalmente, iba a ser

cierto.

* * *

Hola!!

Me parece que voy a dejar la historia, puesto que este es el capitulo dieciocho y sólo cuento con siete reviews, no quiero miles de ellos, sólo quiero saber que alguien la lee y sino de

plano dejarlo.

Besos a tods.


	21. Chapter XIX

**Los personajes no son mios, pertenecen a Meyer, la historia es de Isabel yo sólo la transcribo para vosotros.**

* * *

Capitulo XIX

La mañana transcurrió normal; al llegar a la escuela, Tom nos esperaba, igual de entusiasmado por su camioneta nueva. Además que tenía un nuevo brillo en sus ojos, se movía más

alegre, algo en él había cambiado por completo. Sabía perfectamente cual era el motivo y nada tenía que ver ni con la sangre de oso, ni con la camioneta nueva. La razón tenía alitas

trasparentes como de libélula.

- No había tenido la oportunidad de agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi hermano. Me dijo Bill cuando íbamos entrando a la cafetería a la hora de la comida –Pensé que nunca se repondría

de lo que nos pasó… pero ahora velo, esta casi igual que antes. Bueno esta mejor déjame decirte, porque ahora poco abre la boca –nos reímos los dos, y Tom nos miró complacido.

- Pues no debes agradecer nada, yo lo único que hice fue decirle que sí podía venir con nosotros a la montaña. Lo demás no lo hice yo. –Y le guiñé el ojo a Tom. Éste abrió la boca en una

amplia sonrisa, fue hasta entonces que encontré parecido entre los gemelos.

- Es algo extraño, y a la vez fascinante –continuó Bill –muero de ganas de conocer a mi nueva cuñada.

- Es hermosa –aseguré.

- Si lo se, lo he visto en el pensamiento de Tom. –se me olvidaba que sus mentes se conectaban, como si fueran una sola.

Comenzamos a planear una excursión a la montaña ese fin de semana, para que Bill conociera a Zayra, y acordamos en el plan dejar a los pobres osos en paz.

Continuamos las clases, que terminaron demasiado rápido, regresamos a casa, y después de comer en silencio con Seth, decidí que no era necesario alargar más la agonía. Tomé el

celular y le marqué a Jacob. Me arrepentí en el mismo instante que escuche su voz.

- ¡Nessie! … creo que pasa algo, anoche te noté muy rara y…

- Necesito hablar contigo –lo interrumpí secamente.

- Está bien… ¿qué pasa? –dijo con cautela.

- No lo quisiera hacer por teléfono, pero no hay otra opción, es urgente… -él esperó paciente –es sobre nosotros… -volví a dudar, tragué saliva y continué –sobre nuestra impronta.

Por la sorpresa tardo unos segundos en responder -¿lo sabes? –preguntó al fin.

- Si… lo se, así como también se que decidiste ignorarla… decidiste rechazarme –se me quebró la voz en la ultima palabra.

- Nessie yo no… yo no decidí rechazarte… ¿¡De donde sacas eso!? –explotó.

- ¿No te pusiste de acuerdo con mis papás para mantenernos alejados? ¿Para que tuviera otras opciones? –Por dentro estaba gritando, pero seguía tratando, al máximo, de controlarme.

- No… no fue así… no fue así Nessie… tus papás tenían dudas, estaban preocupados… yo sólo quería que estuvieras bien… –no supo cómo continuar, cómo explicarlo.

- Bueno, pues déjame decirte – grité - que el plan que fraguaron los tres acerca de mi vida dio resultado… ya tengo otras opciones.

Se hizo un enorme silencio, no podía imaginarme que estaría haciendo Jacob al otro lado de la línea, si estaría respirando aliviado porque por fin se había librado de mí o si estaría

muriendo de agonía como yo.

- ¿Otras opciones? –Pregunto por fin, con un hilo de voz apenas perceptible

-¡¿Quién?!

Me quedé callada unos segundos, respiré profundamente varias veces, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que terminar de una vez con esto, tragué saliva ruidosamente y dije.

- Bill.

Cortó la comunicación sin decir nada más. Me senté en la cama, con la mirada pérdida. ¡No llores! No te atrevas a hacerlo, me reprimí a mi misma, esto terminó, así lo quisiste… ahora

sigue adelante, me repetí una y otra vez, hasta que la espesa capa de niebla fue desapareciendo de mis ojos.

* * *

Gracias **alextwi **creí que nadie me leia, con sólo saber que a una persona le gusta la historia me conformo, gracias por leerme y por ser mi primer review!!!!

Nos Vemos!!!


	22. Chapter XX

**Ya sabeis que nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Meyer y la historia de Isabel.**

Este capitulo es en honor a **alextwi **por leerme, y aunque no dejes reviews, me encanta contar contigo, gracias!!

* * *

Capitulo XX

Mi mamá entró a mi habitación en ese momento, lo que no me sorprendió, pues ya lo sabía todo. Y lo más probable es que estuviera muy contenta y tranquila porque su plan había

funcionado perfectamente.

- ¿Estas bien mi vida? –Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente. No, no estaba bien, estaba herida, estaba rota, pero al mismo tiempo estaba ilusionada y esperanzada en alguien.

¿Estaba loca?

- No lo se – y me abrace a ella. Quería que existiera una formula para regresar el tiempo, a aquellos días cuando nada era complicado, cuando nuestras preocupación se limitaba a saber

si el clima nos permitiría salir a pasear donde los humanos pudieran vernos, o no.

- No te preocupes cariño, todo se pasa, lo importante es que sigas lo que tu corazón te dicta, y no apresures las cosas, tienes toda la eternidad por delante. -De repente recordé algo.

- Mamá ¿Por qué siguieron permitiendo que yo pensara que Jacob seguía enamorado de ti? Llegue a odiarte por eso –confesé apenada.

- Yo no sabía que pensabas eso –dijo mi mamá asombrada.

- ¿Papá no te lo dijo? –pregunte incrédula.

- No, Nessie tu papá no va por la vida diciéndome lo que piensas, siempre ha respetado tu privacidad, la de todos, siempre ha dicho que quisiera que su Don no se aplicara con su familia.

- Pero él si lo sabía, y también sabía que Jake no te amaba… y que eso me hacía odiarte… ¿por qué no dijo nada?

- No lo se, supongo que por lo mismo… por esto de querer ocultarte lo de la impronta…

Me rasque la cabeza, aun estaba muy confundida – Bill y yo, mamá… nos besamos.

- Lo se… y no te enojes, no fue tu papá quien me lo dijo. Yo los vi… en el bosque.

- ¿Y que opinas?-pregunté con cautela.

- No lo se… -luego se vio nuevamente preocupada –no lo se –volvió a decir.

- Mamá, el día que regresamos de la montaña… cuando paso lo de mi periodo… estabas muy preocupada ¿Por qué?

Mi mamá dudo un momento, luego se puso de pié y caminó hacia la ventana. Esperé expectante.

- Por el hecho de que… eres fértil Nessie… puedes concebir, pero… - se detuvo, no sabía cómo decirlo, pero yo lo adiviné.

- Tienes miedo que un embarazo mío, sea peligroso, como fue el tuyo ¿verdad?

- Si –confesó – Y existen más cosas Nessie… - dudó en seguir hablando, pero yo la animé. –Mamá tengo que estar enterada, por favor.

- Pues son muchas cosas… y lo peor de todo, es que no tenemos explicación para ninguna. Si te embarazas de un humano… el veneno de vampiro que corre por tu sangre ¿podría

afectarle al feto? Si lo haces de un vampiro ¿tu embarazo seria como el mío? Eres mucho mas fuerte que un humano… no lo se nena, tengo miedo. –su voz se quebró.

Apoyé mi cara en ambas manos, a parte de todo lo que ya daba vueltas en mi cabeza, ahora tenía que pensar también en esto.

- Aunque hay otra cosa… - comenzó a decir mi mamá pero de repente se quedó callada.

- ¿Qué cosa mamá?

- Cuando Jacob me explicó cual era la creencia Quileute sobre la existencia de las improntas, dijo que creían tenía que ver con la preservación de la especie, según la leyenda, el

licántropo improntaba a la persona con la cual podría continuar la herencia de la transformación.

Abrí muy grandes los ojos. Me era imposible asimilar nada más.

- Además… bueno tu has mordido a Jake, de pequeña lo hacías un montón… tu mordedura lo le afecta.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –la cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas.

- Bueno… sólo que… a nosotros se no hizo inverosímil la leyenda de la impronta ¿me entiendes?, ahora se esta haciendo realidad en algunas cosas.

- Mamá… todo es verdad… yo amo a Jake… – comencé a llorar. Ya no pude más -Pero también amo a Bill ¿Qué me pasa mamá? – Todo se estaba volviendo imposible.

- Nessie cariño, ya no te preocupes… no deberías estar padeciendo asó. No a tu edad.

- ¿Qué hago? Mamá… ¿Qué hago? –dije desesperada.

- Amor, tomaste la decisión de estar con Bill, ¿no? ¿Por qué no le das tiempo a ver que pasa? Eres muy joven, ahora es momento de que disfrutes, que tengas amigos, lo que siempre

quisiste… hazlo. Deja de preocuparte por cosas que no corresponden a tu edad, ya veras mas adelante…

En ese momento, cuando la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarme, escuche en mi cabeza la voz de Bill pidiendo hablar conmigo. El alivio que siempre sentía al estar cerca de Bill llegó al

instante, sintiendo como el aire de mi alrededor volvía a ser respirable.

En ese momento casi pude estar segura que había tomado la decisión correcta.

- Mamá, Bill me esta pidiendo que baje. –Dije mientras me dirigía a la puerta. Antes de salir, voltee a ver a mi mamá y le sonreí con ternura. –Creo que tienes razón en lo que dijiste.

- Siempre la tengo –bromeó y salí de la habitación.


	23. Chapter XXI

**Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Meyer, la historia de Isabel yo sólo la transcribo para vosotros.**

* * *

Capitulo XXI

"Te estoy esperando en el lago" volví a escuchar en mi cabeza. Salí de la casa y caminé lentamente hacía allá.

- Hola –me dijo cuando estuve cerca de él. Sonreía pero en sus ojos no había alegría si no preocupación. Estaba sentado en el tronco donde habíamos platicado aquella vez. Me senté a

su lado y tome su mano.

- Mis manos son muy frías ¿verdad? – dijo con tristeza, entre cerré los ojos, no entendía a que se estaba refiriendo.

- Bueno, no corre sangre por ellas… -continuó, sacudí la cabeza extrañada ¿por qué estaba hablando de eso?

- ¿Cómo competir con eso? – otra frase incongruente, comencé a exasperarme.

- ¿De qué estas hablando Bill? – Estudiaba sus facciones con cautela ¿qué estaba pasando por su mente?

- De mí… ¿De cómo puedo hacer que me ames? Si ni siquiera puedo ofrecerte un corazón… un corazón que palpite –su voz se quebró y soltó mi mano.

- Bill yo te amo – Yo lo sabía desde siempre pero ahora si podía confesarlo abiertamente. Volteó a verme con los ojos muy abiertos. Pestañeo varias veces.

- ¿Lo dices enserio? –su boca comenzaba a curvarse en una sonrisa.

- Si –tome sus dos manos, las sostuve con fuerza y lo mire a los ojos – lo digo en verdad.

Sus ojos se iluminaron por la alegría. A una velocidad increíble, me tomó en brazos y saltó conmigo el lago. Cuando estuvimos del otro lado, justo donde nos habíamos besado la primera

vez, sin ponerme en el suelo, comenzó a besarme, su boca se movía libremente por la mía, podía sentir sus labios helados y ardientes al mismo tiempo, eran duros como de mármol, pero

con el roce con los míos de volvían delicados, tiernos, exigentes, volvió a conectar su mente con la mía, yo hice lo propio, poniendo mi mano en su mejilla, nos trasmitíamos mutuamente la

pasión de cada detalle, el calor, el sabor, como todos nuestros sentidos se iban fundiendo poco a poco, se iban convirtiendo en llamas de colores.

Pasó mucho tiempo, no supe cuanto, ni me interesó saberlo. Pero la luna brillaba hermosa, reflejándose sobre el lago, las sombras de los árboles nos envolvían y se escuchaban los

sonidos de los animales nocturnos a lo lejos. Pero el sonido de mi corazón retumbando acelerado, se escuchaba más que cualquier otra cosa.

Me di cuenta que seguía en sus brazos, le sonreí, puse mi mano en su mejilla, y le pedí que me bajara. El sonrió también divertido. Me puso en el suelo con mucha delicadeza pero me

mantuvo cerca de él envuelta en sus brazos. ¿Podríamos permanecer así para siempre? La temperatura había bajado, casi bajo cero, seguramente comenzaría a nevar, mi piel se

comenzó a erizar por el frío, y empecé a temblar. Maldita sea, eso quería decir que no.

- Creo que tenemos que regresar, no queremos que te de pulmonía –dijo con los ojos chispeantes aún.

- Está bien –acepte resignada. Después de todo, podríamos hacer lo mismo mañana, y pasado mañana y… por la eternidad.

Pero el desconsuelo me asaltaba en el mismo instante que me separaba de Bill, volvía a sentir la inmensa desesperación por estar lejos de Jacob. Nunca había sido adicta a nada, ni

siquiera podía considerar que algo estuviera en mi vida por mucho tiempo para acostumbrarme tanto para luego extrañar su pérdida. Pero podría asegurar que así, exactamente como yo

me sentía, se sentiría un adicto en recuperación. Con la enorme diferencia de que yo no me estaba recuperando de algo que me hiciera daño, por el contrario. Creo que de lo que me

estoy absteniendo es del oxigeno que me mantenía con vida.

Por la misma razón la horas más agónicas de mi día, eran las interminables horas de insomnio que pasaba por las noches. No me permitía a mi misma llorar, yo no merecía ese consuelo y

Bill no merecía escucharme hacerlo.

La mañana comenzaba alegre, despertaba muy cansada después de haber dormido muy poco, pero con la ilusión de ver a Bill al pie de la escalera sonriendo, con esa so

nrisa perfecta que hacia ponerme de rodillas, era la mejor parte de mi vida. En el transcurso del día todo iba tranquilo, y encontraba bastantes distractores, las clases se habían vuelto

inmensamente divertidas ahora que entre los tres no permitíamos hacer trampa con nuestros dones, así como realizarles pequeñas bromas a los compañeros. Por la tarde las cosas iban

bajando de tono, como si fuera el día estuviera dibujado en degradado que iba desde blanco, terminando en el negro, pasando por todas las tonalidades de grises.

No volví a recibir llamada nocturna desde Forks, como tampoco Seth volvió a dirigirme la palabra. Se limitaba a vigilarme con cierta distancia, sin poder evitarlo pues continuaba siguiendo

las órdenes del lobo Alfa. Me preguntaba por qué Jacob no había telefoneado a Seth para que regresara.

Continuábamos con los planes de la excursión para el fin de semana, toda la familia se había unido con entusiasmo. El jueves por la tarde tuvimos que pasar por la tienda deportiva de

Hannover. Bill no subiría a la montaña con la misma ropa con la que asistía a la escuela- había afirmado- por lo que compró todo el equipo adecuado para campistas de montañas

nevadas. Cosas completamente innecesarias, por que su cuerpo era igual o más frío que la nieve. Pero aun así compró todo, para él, para Tom y para mí, aunque yo era realmente la

única que lo necesitaría, en primera porque la ropa térmica que tenía en casa, que había usado hace apenas poco más de un mes, ya no me quedaba, y en segunda porque ya no

contaba con el beneficio de un licántropo, con piel ardiendo en fiebre, al cual abrazarme para protegerme del frío.

* * *

Lo sé, es cortito, este sabado es la boda de mi hermana, a partir del Lunes espero estar más tranquila y actualizar rápido.

Un besoooooo!!!!


	24. Chapter XXII

**Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Meyer y la historia de Isabel, yo sólo la transcribo.**

* * *

Capitulo XXII

El sábado a primera hora nos pusimos en camino, era inevitable no sentir envidia por aquellas personas que no necesitan, como

yo, hacer colosales esfuerzos para levantarse de madrugada, porque simplemente no duermen. A las 5 de la mañana todos los

miembros de mi familia, se veían exactamente igual que si fueran las 5 de la tarde, y yo completamente somnolienta iba dando

tumbos por la casa.

Me imagino que por costumbre, me subí a la camioneta de mis papás y no entiendo porque Bill me dejo hacerlo, a lo mejor me

pidió que me fuera con él y media -completamente- dormida como estaba no lo escuché. Pero después de un rato de camino,

comencé a sentir mucho calor, tanto que no pude soportar mas la chamarra, abrí los ojos y vi que iba recostada en los brazos de

Seth.

- ¿Seth? –me comencé a frotar la cara, pensando que a lo mejor seguía soñando.

Él me sonrió tristemente.

- Yo te quiero Nessie, y no entiendo lo que estas haciendo, pero no por eso te voy a dejar de querer.

- Seth, voy a encontrar la manera que lo entiendas, enserio, sólo déjame explicarte. –supliqué, pero estaba trasladando hacía

Seth mi necesidad de perdón. Perdón que quería de Jacob, realmente.

- Nessie, no necesito que me expliques nada, si no te he hablado, es porque pensé que tu no querías hablarme, no porque te

estuviera juzgando, y mucho menos porque estuviera enojado contigo.

Bajé la cabeza avergonzada. Lo abracé con fuerza. Seth tenía poco menos de 15 años cuando había sufrido la primera

transformación, hace ya más de 6 años, y a pesar de su gran tamaño y fuerza, seguía pareciendo un niño.

- Se me hace raro que Jake no hubiera llamado para decirte que te regresaras a Forks. –dije, después de que el aflojó el abrazo

que casi me asfixiaba.

- A mí no –me dijo en un tono completamente despreocupado.

Lo voltee a ver completamente extrañada.

- ¿Por qué?

- Supongo que esta esperando que se te pase – se encogió de hombros – o algo así.

- ¿Qué se me pase? – moví la cabeza completamente confundida.

- ¿Estas diciendo que Jake cree que esto es un berrinche? –pregunte con voz aguda, por la confusión.

- No se… no se que puede estar pensando Jake ahorita, nuestras mentes no se pueden conectar a tanta distancia.

Me quedé paralizada al recordar ese pequeño detalle. Se me quedó viendo como si adivinara mis pensamientos y continuó.

- Si crees en eso de que nuestra mente es una sola cuando nos transformamos en lobos ¿verdad? –Asentí ligeramente con la

cabeza.

- Pues entonces sabes que yo sé exactamente, no sólo lo que piensa Jacob, si no también lo que siente. –Yo seguía con la boca

abierta sin pronunciar palabra.

- Cuando te dije que Jake te ama… ese día que casi me muerdes –baje la cabeza apenada por su comentario alusivo a mi perdida

de control.

- Te lo dije en serio Nessie, porque yo lo sé, lo he sentido casi como si fuera yo el que te amara.

- ¿Entonces por qué decidió ocultármelo?

- No lo se… lo más probable es que creyera que no importaba, que ustedes terminarían juntos. Fue algo que nunca le preocupó,

nunca pasó por su mente, lo hubiera sabido, su mente sólo estaba llena de amor hacía ti, atesorando cada momento juntos.

Me sentí peor que una cucaracha.

- No te preocupes, esto –hizo un ademán como de señalar a alguien que iba dos camionetas más adelante, poniendo cara de

fuchi- se te pasará y Jacob y tu estarán juntos.

- ¿Entonces Jake me esta dando tiempo? ¿Por eso no me ha hablado desde entonces?

- Puede ser… yo que él vendría inmediatamente a reclamar lo que es mío. –Dijo como cualquier cosa, pero sus palabras hicieron

que me estremeciera.

De repente vino a mi mente las palabras pronunciadas por Bill; "lucharía a muerte por tu amor".

El corazón me comenzó a latir con fuerza preso del pánico, no me había encaprichado con un adolescente de la escuela, la

persona a la que había decidido amar, reclamaría su derecho con furia, y una fuerza mucho mayor a la de un hombre lobo.

Tenía que ir a ver a Jacob, poner las cosas en claro, no era un capricho, era una decisión que había tomado completamente

conciente ¿O no?

"El te ama" – La voz de Seth hacía eco en mi cabeza.

- Yo se que en el fondo de tu cabecita loca, sabes perfectamente que lo que te digo es cierto –bromeó Seth, mientras me

despeinaba con sus manotas.

Trate de sonreír ante su broma pero no pude, voltee a ver a mi papá, quien me veía por el espejo retrovisor, y le dije

mentalmente "Necesito ir a Forks" el asintió con la cabeza, en un movimiento apenas perceptible, supe que no quería alarmar a

mi mamá con la preocupación que ahora compartíamos.

Poco después llegamos a la cabaña, donde habíamos parado la última vez. De nuevo bajamos a satisfacer nuestras necesidades

humanas, Seth y yo, claro está, pero los demás también bajaron a aparentar, algunos entraron al baño, otros compraron

chucherías, yo volví a ver a Tom con las postales, esta vez compraba algunas, me le quedé viendo interrogante.

- ¿No te ha contado Bill que llamamos a nuestra mamá? – me dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- No – conteste un poco confundida, pero muy conmovida.

- Bueno, fue anoche –dijo como disculpando a Bill.

- ¡Pero cuéntame!

- Bueno, fue maravilloso, pero mejor que te cuente Bill, no sea que se vaya a enojar conmigo –lo abracé muy feliz por él y

obviamente por Bill, quien llegó justo en ese momento.

- Veo que ya despertaste –bromeó.

Le sonreí y él me tomó de la mano.

- ¿Te vas con nosotros en la camioneta?

- ¡Si claro!

- Por fin me vas a dejar manejarla –festejó Tom. Bill puso los ojos en blanco y dijo – Ya que.

Así que el último tramo del viaje, lo hice en la camioneta de los gemelos, escuchando música a todo volumen, y viéndolos

alegremente discutir por todo como siempre.

Cuando llegamos al claro donde acostumbrábamos acampar, mi papá y Jasper instalaron las, innecesarias, casas de campaña en

menos tiempo de lo que dura un suspiro. Después de que mi mamá y Alice encendieron la fogata, nos sentamos alrededor, en

troncos más gruesos, que Emmett había colocado simulando asientos. Observé la reunión familiar, me sentí feliz y acogida,

segura y en paz. Mi abuelita y Rosalie planeaban la decoración de la nueva casa que se estaba construyendo, donde se mudarían

Rosalie, Emmett y los gemelos, Alice y mi mamá intervenían de vez en cuando en la plática, sugiriendo algunas cosas. Tom

platicaba entusiasmado con Emmett, compartiendo su gusto por la caza de osos. Mi abuelito comenzó una de sus interesantes

historias, Bill y yo lo escuchamos con mucha atención, me fascinaba escuchar sus relatos, con sus más de 300 años de edad, con

todo lo que había vivido, podría platicarnos durante semanas y no concluir, dejándonos con ganas de escuchar más.

Luego de algunas horas, compartiendo con mi familia, Bill y yo nos apartamos un poco. Estábamos esperando que Tom regresara,

él había ido a ver a Zayra, juntos regresarían por nosotros para llevarnos a su casa. Pero lógicamente, tuvimos que separarnos

de los demás para que Zayra se sintiera segura. Mi papá se había mostrado un poco renuente a que me fuera sola. Y por

supuesto ni siquiera me atreví a pedirle me dejara quedarme a dormir allá, como Bill había sugerido.

- ¿Por qué no? Voy a respetarte, puedes estar segura –había preguntado Bill con ojos suplicantes, cuando yo le aseguraba que ni

por casualidad mi papá lo permitiría.

- ¿No lo conoces? Ya dí que es bastante que me deje ir sola… así que no vamos a poner en riesgo su salud mental sugiriendo tal

cosa.

Puso cara de tristeza pero no presionó más.

* * *

Holaa!!!

Que les pareció? En poco tiempo aparece Jacob, tranquilas sólo le está dando un poco de tiempo a Nessie para que piense en la

imprimación y sé de cuenta que su amor es real.

Nos vemos en el prox.

Besos, ya quedan pocos capis, pero tranquilas que la segunda parte está en marcha!!!


	25. Chapter XXIII

**Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Meyer, la historia de Isabel, yo sólo la transcribo para vosotros.**

Habrá otras dos partes de esta historia, aunque irán un poco más lentas, espero contar con ustedes!!!

* * *

Capitulo XXIII

- ¿Así que telefonearon a tu mamá? – le dije a Bill cuando estuvimos solos, esperando a Tom en la montaña.

- Si – su rostro se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¡Fue genial! Al principio mi mamá no nos reconoció, pero nos escudamos en la baja calidad de los teléfonos celulares en las

largas distancias. Entonces estuvo feliz de que por fin hubiéramos llamado. Estaba muy preocupada. Nos regaño mucho, pero no

sabes lo feliz que nos hizo escuchar de nuevo su voz.

- Me siento tan feliz por ti y por Tom –le dije mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

- Yo también me siento muy feliz, ahora siento que lo tengo todo. –Me abrazó delicadamente por la cintura. Yo hice un gran

esfuerzo porque no notara la inquietud que me había provocado la plática con Seth.

Me concentré en la felicidad que sentía por el hecho que ya tuvieran contacto con su mamá, y pude sonreírle sinceramente, luego

nos dimos un pequeño beso, que no duro lo suficiente para hipnotizarme como siempre, porque justo en ese momento llegó Tom

de la mano de Zayra.

Caminamos un largo tramo hacia la cabaña donde vivía Zayra, ésta estaba mucho más lejos de lo que habíamos pensado, y

obviamente mucho más lejos de lo que le habíamos dicho a mi padre que íbamos a estar. Íbamos a tener que regresar realmente

a gran velocidad, para llegar a la hora hasta la cual me habían dado permiso.

La cabaña era completamente lo opuesto a lo que esperaba, en lugar de la típica casita rustica de troncos apilados, con techo de

dos aguas y pórtico, con barandal al frente. Había una hermosa casa, de dos pisos con tablas lisas, pintadas en blanco y los

techos a desnivel pintados de rojo, color que contrastaba con la montaña nevada que se elevaba atrás, y con los verdes pinos

que la rodeaban. Tenía ventanas cuadradas, simétricas en los dos pisos. Esas clásicas casas que observas en las postales

suizas.

La casa era encantadora, pero demasiado grande para ella sola, al parecer Bill pensó lo mismo porque cuando estuvimos

instalados en la acogedora sala, frente a la chimenea preguntó.

- La casa es muy grande para ti sola ¿no?

El semblante de Zayra se entristeció por un instante casi imperceptible, y Bill se apeno un poco por haber sido imprudente.

Pero inmediatamente la jovialidad regreso a sus ojos, y nos contó su historia.

Su papá había sido un alpinista suizo, que realizaba su preparación para la siguiente escalada en las montañas nevadas de

Nuevo Hampshire. Había estado a punto de perder la vida cuando, durante una tormenta, se separó su grupo, quedando perdido

sin provisiones. La mamá de Zayra, una sílfide de inigualable belleza, lo había encontrado casi inconsciente muriendo de

hipotermia, cerca de donde ahora se encontraba la casa. Era demasiado pesado para llevarlo de regreso a la civilización, con los

humanos, para que lo ayudaran, así que se quedó con él, atendiendo sus heridas e interviniendo con su magia para que su

sangre volviera a calentarse.

Irremediablemente la belleza de la Sílfide conquistó al alpinista, y el corazón de la Sílfide, al verlo al borde de la muerte, se lleno

de amor y ternura hacía él. Se quedaron a vivir en la montaña, poco a poco fueron construyendo una casa que le recordaba a él,

su amada Suiza. Su profundo amor se vio materializado en Zayra.

Vivieron muchos años felices, las sílfides tampoco envejecen, y la mamá de Zayra, vivía con el temor de que el cuerpo de su

amado esposo, se deteriorara como el de todos los humanos y falleciera. Su papá ya se había hecho grande, y el frío congelante

de la montaña, hizo estragos con su salud. Hubiera sido mucho mejor para él, regresar a la ciudad, hubiera vivido más años, pero

no quiso separarse de su familia que adoraba. Murió una mañana, en la que la tormenta que azotaba, parecía ser la peor de

todos los tiempos.

La mamá de Zayra enfermó de tristeza, pues lo único que puede afectarles a las de su especie es la desolación. Luchó mucho

tiempo contra su enfermedad, porque no quería dejar a Zayra sola, pero finalmente falleció también.

Todos escuchamos el emotivo relato con atención, se nos había formado un nudo en la garganta, pero la expresión de Zayra nos

relajó, ahora se veía radiante y feliz, ahora que tenía a Tom de la mano. Se iban a tener uno al otro por la eternidad. Parece que

adivinó mis pensamientos porque las dos sonreímos al mismo tiempo. La tarde se nos fue en platicar experiencias de los cuatro, y

al calor del fuego de la chimenea, el cual tenía todas las tonalidades del arco iris, el fuego era el único aspecto mágico de la casa,

tan humana.

* * *

Hola!! Es un poco cortito, lo sé espero esta noche subir el siguiente.

Nos vemos!!!


	26. Chapter XXIV

**Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Meyer y la historia de Isabel, yo sólo la transcribo.**

* * *

Capitulo XXIV

Cuando me percate de lo tarde que era, me puse de pie muy deprisa, mi padre iba a matarnos si no estábamos en 20 minutos en el campamento. Cosa que se veía imposible dada la

distancia a la que nos encontrábamos, nos despedimos de Tom y Zayra, y salimos como de rayo.

Pero cuando puse la mano en la perilla de la puerta, para salir de la casa, escuché un aullido agonizante retumbar en la montaña, lo reconocí al instante, de pronto todo lo comencé a

percibir en cámara lenta, como si ese sonido me hubiera anestesiado los sentidos, voltee a ver a Bill y sus facciones se iban transformando en un gesto feroz y, como si fuera el reflejo de

un espejo, Tom asumió exactamente la misma expresión, parecían dos felinos reaccionando a un depredador que los toma por sorpresa.

- Es Jacob –me escuche decir, como si la voz saliera de otra persona. Trataba de tranquilizarlos, pero mi voz tembló debido a la sorpresa, y no al miedo, pero Bill lo interpretó así.

- No dejare que se te acerque – siseó entre dientes. Tenía los ojos completamente negros por la ira, la espalda ligeramente arqueada hacía adelante, como si fuera a saltar y contraía los

dedos formando garras.

Entré en pánico. Sabía perfectamente que si Bill atacaba a Jacob, Tom estaría con él, con su mente conectada conformarían el ataque de un solo vampiro, con la fuerza de dos, con la

velocidad de dos y envistiendo desde dos ángulos diferentes. Completamente letal. No podía permitirlo.

Me apresuré a salir inmediatamente de la cabaña, pero fui seguida de manera casi simultánea por los dos vampiros que se movían en perfecta sincronía.

Y justo ahí, al pie de las escaleras se encontraba Jacob, en su forma humana, semidesnudo, contrastando su piel rojiza con el blanco brillante de la nieve.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar con fuerza, Bill nuevamente lo interpreto como miedo, y con extremada rapidez me puso tras su espalda, aferrándome fuertemente con sus brazos.

El movimiento repentino de Bill, despertó los sentidos de Jacob, y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar preparándose para el cambio de fase, no apartaba la vista de mí, en sus ojos se

reflejaban un sin fin de emociones, había suplica, consternación, desconsuelo, angustia.

- Bill, por favor suéltame – traté con todas mis fuerzas dominar el temblor en mi voz – Jake nunca me haría daño- supliqué.

Bill relajo ligeramente la postura defensiva. Pero no me soltó.

- Bill, vamos suéltame –dije con mas aplomo, pero mi cuerpo no respondía de igual manera ya que seguía temblando enérgicamente.

Seguía sin soltarme. Tenía que convencer a Jacob que se fuera, sólo así podría ponerlo a salvo.

- Jake, disculpa a Bill –dije tratando que mi voz se notara trivial –nunca te había visto como lobo, pensó que podría correr peligro ¿pero verdad que tú no me harías daño perrito?

- Vine por ti – soltó Jake de pronto, como si no se hubiera percatado del peligro que corría, como si no hubiera notado a los dos vampiros que podría acabar con él, sin ningún problema.

¡Dios mío! Jake no estas ayudando.

- Bill suéltame – grite, la inconciencia de Jacob me había enfurecido. Lo empuje, entonces disminuyo un poco la fuerza de sus brazos y pude zafarme sin esfuerzo.

- Estoy de paseo con mi novio y su hermano, no era necesario que vinieras –Trate de parecer indignada por su actitud, mi actuación pareció convincente, por que el rostro de Jake se

crispó en un gesto de extremo dolor.

Su cuerpo comenzó a encogerse, como si se quemara por dentro, no creí que mi reclamo provocara tal reacción, él ya lo sabía, sabía de mi relación con Bill. No, el inminente sufrimiento se

lo estaba provocando otra cosa.

Voltee a ver a Bill, y vi que tenia los ojos clavados en Jacob, pero su mirada estaba perdida, no lo veía simplemente estaba dirigiendo sus pensamientos hacía él. Le estaba mostrando lo

que habíamos vivido y sentido, y sabe Dios si aparte estaba agregando fantasías personales.

- ¡Bill basta! –grité colérica.

- Ya lo sabes perro, ahora lárgate. – La voz de Bill sonó como un gruñido. El pánico me regresó instantáneamente, eran vampiros ¡vampiros neófitos! su autocontrol quedaría por los

suelos a la mínima provocación.

- No – contestó tranquila pero enérgicamente, se mantenía con un semblante completamente impasible, su actitud estaba logrando desquiciarme en verdad.

- Ella es mía, y me la voy a llevar –aseguró con la misma confianza y calma. Enserió una mas y terminaría matándolo yo.

En cambio los gemelos volvían a asumir la postura amenazadora, pero ahora no mostraba sorpresa, si no una perfecta confianza, en la espera de atacar.

- Bill por favor, cálmate… déjame hablar con Jake –supliqué. Si no podía hacer entender a Jake, a lo mejor podría hacerlo con Bill.

Completamente infructuoso. Bill volteó y gruñó fiero.

- Dije que lucharía por tu amor hasta la muerte, y es lo que voy a hacer.

- Pues hazlo –desafió Jake.

En ese momento, todos entendimos la confianza demente de Jacob, a lo lejos se comenzaron a escuchar los aullidos de toda una manada de lobos gigantes.

No estaba solo, ahora mi terror se torno hacía los gemelos. Pero después de asimilarlo fue mucho peor. Si nosotros habíamos escuchado a los lobos, mi familia también debió hacerlo,

estarían aquí en un instante, si los licántropos hacían daño a Tom y a Bill, se enfrenarían a la ira de Rosalie y por supuesto de Emmett, ¿de qué lado estarían los demás miembros de mi

familia?

Era mi deber terminar esto. Sin que nadie saliera dañado.

Me pare frente a Bill, quien estaba irreconocible, era algo mas parecido a un animal, que al rostro perfecto del que me había enamorado. Pretendía poner mi mano en su mejilla para

pedirle que se calmara, pero en el momento en que intente acercarme, volteó a verme demente, como si no me reconociera, entonces un gruñido espantoso salio de entre sus dientes.

Me alejé completamente presa del pánico, era más que obvio que tampoco podría razonar con Bill.

- ¡Maldita sanguijuela! –grito Jacob, mientras las convulsiones de su cuerpo hacía evidente el próximo cambio de fase.

De pronto se quedó paralizado, con los ojos abiertos como platos, enseguida su rostro se convirtió en desconcierto total.

- ¡¿Qué diablos me están haciendo?! ¡¿Por qué no puedo cambiar de fase?! –sus ojos iban y venían de un gemelo a otro, tratando de descifrar quien le había lanzado el conjuro.

Me quedé petrificada, estaba segura que ninguno de los dos vampiros tenia poderes mágicos, acaso el don de la telepatía también incluía paralizar los sentidos de las personas, lo

dudaba.

Cuando vi a la persona parada justo detrás de Tom, lo comprendí. Zayra mantenía los ojos vueltos en blanco, como si estuviera en trance, movía la boca con tal rapidez que casi era

imperceptible, sin que pudiera percibir ningún sonido, y mantenía su dedo índice extendido en lo alto, apuntando a Jacob.

Creí perder la razón. Trate de correr hacía ella, para evitar que siguiera haciendo, lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo, contra Jake. Pero Tom reaccionó mucho antes y se me enfrentó.

Jacob, aun sin poder convertirse, saltó furioso, con extrema rapidez sobre Tom, pero los gemelos al unísono brincaron hacía atrás, cayendo en cuatro patas, completamente preparados, y

atacaron.

En un acto completamente suicida, me interpuse en la trayectoria de ataque del vampiro hacía el hombre parado detrás de mí, pero antes de que las garras del vampiro tocaran mi

cuerpo, me encontré suspendida en el aire, alejándome de peligro por unos brazos helados. Giré la cabeza justo en el momento que un espectro negro caía sobre el cuello del, ahora,

lobo rojo gigante, y otro de un color mas claro, lo hacia sobre sus patas traseras. Todavía no salía el grito por mi garganta cuando un lobo de color arena saltaba sobre el vampiro que

intentaba desgarrar las patas del lobo rojo, inmediatamente después 3 lobos más saltaban hacia ellos. La razón me traicionó en ese momento y perdí el conocimiento.

* * *

Ta chan!!!!!

Que tal? que creen que pasará???

nos vemos, ya queda poco, pero recuerden que hay secuela.

besosss


	27. Chapter XXV

**Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Meyer, la historia de Isabel, yo sólo la transcribo para vosotros.**

* * *

Capitulo XXV

Las imágenes, aparecían en mi mente, como si las viera a través de la ventana de un tren bala; podía ver las interminables horas que había pasado junto a Jacob en Forks, cuando era

niña, corriendo por los bosques, fuertemente agarrada a su lomo, los días que iba de viaje con mis padres por países lejanos, la caras amorosas de mi familia que me sonrían con

ternura, la escuela, mis compañeros de clases, las bromas. Me veía en los brazos de Bill, y después en la montaña cazando osos. Ninguna imagen tenía congruencia, ilación ni contexto.

Seguían pasando una tras otra, sin fin. No sentía nada, solo la extrema velocidad, las imágenes continuaban apareciendo, pero algo en mi interior me decía que no eran reales. Pero no

quería que se detuvieran, todas eran hermosas, me llenaban de paz.

Mucho tiempo después, no podría decir cuanto, las imágenes cesaron. De pronto me ví envuelta en una espesa niebla blanca, tan espesa que la sentía casi sólida. No podía sentir ni

escuchar nada, permanecía inmóvil, a la espera de que surgiera algún cambio. No podía recordar porque me encontraba ahí, que me había llevado hasta ese lugar donde no existía nada.

Poco a poco, comencé a percibir cosas, y comencé a recordarlo todo, el terror se apoderó de mí, sabía lo que había pasado, y que me había desmayado antes de conocer el desenlace de

la batalla. Pero cualquiera que éste fuera, dolería tanto que volvería a perder la razón, y ahora si podría ser para siempre.

Lo primero que comencé a sentir fue una gran opresión en el pecho y que se me dificultaba respirar. Mis mejillas bañadas en lágrimas, y una mano helada que las enjugaba con ternura.

Después pude percibir otra mano de mármol que se mantenía fija en mi frente, y otra que sujetaba mis manos a la altura de mi pecho. Estaba acostada sobre una cama, algo estrecha, y

no hacía frío, por lo que deduje que ya no seguíamos en la montaña.

Luego vinieron los sonidos, algunos parecían voces que no reconocía, y que no quería escuchar, no quería ir reconociéndolas y descubrir que faltaba alguna, el pitido constante de una

maquina para medir los signos vitales, los pasos nerviosos de los presentes. Las lágrimas seguían un flujo constante sobre mis mejillas, luche por no regresar a la conciencia, quería

seguir así para siempre. No quería abrir los ojos. El dolor era insoportable.

Pero fue imposible, imágenes borrosas al principio, comenzaron a filtrarse entre mis pestañas, varias personas se movían constantemente a mí alrededor. Pero una, la que mantenía sus

manos sobre mi frente y pecho permanecía inmóvil. Luego las voces comenzaron a tener forma en mi cerebro, reconocí en primer lugar la de mi madre, diciéndome que todo estaba bien y

que me amaba, una sensación de alivio se filtro debajo de mi piel. Ella se encontraba bien.

Entonces dejé de luchar por permanecer inconciente, ahora me concentré en ir activando mis sentidos, uno a uno, para que volvieran a funcionar. Descubrí que él que permanecía inmóvil

a mi lado era Jasper, buscando con su don contrarrestar mi sufrimiento. Luego logré ver a mi padre, sumamente angustiado al pie de mi cama.

Traté de abrir los ojos sin conseguir ver nada, las lágrimas seguían ahí, fluyendo, formando una barrera de cristal. Entonces, trate de percibir el olor de los presentes. Mi abuelito estaba

muy cerca y en la habitación también esta Alice.

Cada vez que reconocía a un miembro de mi familia, el alivio se iba haciendo más grande. Pero también aumentaba mi agonía, mi desesperación al saber que tarde o temprano sabría

quien faltaba.

Después de mucho tiempo, logre abrir los ojos, mi mamá corrió a acercarse, a pasar su mano sobre mi rostro, limpiando las lagrimas, repitiendo una y otra vez "Todo esta bien".

- ¿Jake? –No supe bien si realmente lo dije, no escuché ningún sonido salir de mi boca. Pero mi papá se acerco inmediatamente y me acarició la frente mientras decía algo que no lograba

entender.

- Jake, Jake, Jake –Repetía una y otra vez, ahora si podía escuchar el sonido de mi voz suplicante.

- Bill, sigue intentándolo –Escuché gritar a mi padre.

¡¡Bill!! Bill estaba ahí, ¡Dios mió! Eso sólo significaba una cosa, mi pecho comenzó a contraerse de dolor. ¡Oh Jake, no, por favor no!

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de golpe, se llenó de un exquisito olor que reconocí al instante, ¡Jacob! – grité - y al instante unos brazos ardientes me rodearon. Me desconecte

todos los aparatos y me abracé fuertemente de su cuello. Lo comencé a besar con desesperación, como si de eso dependiera mi cordura.

De hecho así era.

* * *

Que tal???

Que os pareció la llegada de Jake??

Como es muy corto en un ratito subiré el siguente.

Nos vemos!!


	28. Chapter XXVI

**Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Meyer, la historia de Isabel yo sólo la transcribo para vosotros.**

* * *

Capitulo XXVI

Mucho tiempo después, varios de los presentes comenzaron a aclarar sus gargantas ruidosamente, para recordarnos que no estábamos solos. Me refugié apenada contra su cuello, y

Jacob comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Todos hicieron lo mismo.

Fue entonces que me percaté de que Jake tenía la pierna vendada, y que en su cuello colgaba un cabestrillo que seguramente sostenía uno de sus brazos y que Jake lo había zafado

para poder abrazarme.

- Lo lamento – Me dijo Bill, que se encontraba a mis espaldas. Lo volteé a ver y éste bajaba el rostro apenado. Deduje que se disculpaba por las heridas que le había causado a Jacob.

No tenía por qué disculparse, todo lo que pasó había sido provocado por mí. ¡Gracias al Cielo que todo estaba bien! ¿Verdad?

- Si todos están bien -se apresuró a decir mi padre, al escuchar la duda en mis pensamientos. Le sonreí y me arrojé a sus brazos. Le di un gran beso en la mejilla y luego abracé a mi

madre. No cabía en mi felicidad.

- ¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó? –pregunté.

- ¿Quieres que te lo muestre? – Me preguntó Bill, acercándose un poco a mí.

- Si por favor. ¿Qué pasó cuando perdí la conciencia? Yo vi llegar a los demás lobos ¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo detuvieron la lucha? – comencé a angustiarme de nuevo, inmediatamente la paz

regreso a mí, gracias al don de Jasper.

- Espera, te lo contaré todo –Entonces Bill se me quedó viendo fijamente y conectó su mente con la mía, enseguida comencé a ver sus recuerdos como si fueran los míos propios, como si

yo hubiera vivido lo que Bill, ese día en la montaña.

"Se había hecho tardísimo, teníamos que regresar como un rayo al campamento o tendríamos serios problemas con mi suegro.

Y era lo que menos quería.

Tendremos que volar, pensé. Y justo en ese momento se escucho un fuerte aullido, lo reconocí muy cerca de la casa de Zayra, pero ese olor que percibía nada tenía que ver con un lobo

normal. La piel se me erizó involuntariamente, no necesité hablar con Tom, nos conectamos al instante. Era el olor de un enemigo. Nos preparamos a atacar cualquier cosa que quisiera

hacernos daño.

Cuando Nessie me aclaró que se trataba de Jacob, por un instante me sentí tranquilo, pero puede ver miedo en su mirada, se apresuro a salir de la cabaña, al principio no comprendí su

reacción, salimos tras ella, para protegerla del peligro. Ella estaba realmente asustada. Cuando vio al hombre parado ahí, comenzó a temblar. Su pánico avivó mis sentidos, trate de

protegerla con mi cuerpo, no entendía por qué temía tanto a ese tipo, pero no iba a permitir, ni siquiera, que se le acercara.

Jacob, comenzó a avanzar hacía nosotros amenazante.

Nessie trató de soltarse de mis brazos, y entonces lo comprendí. No le temía, no estaba asustada porque pensara que él podría hacerle daño, tenía miedo que yo le hiciera daño a él.

Los celos se apoderaron de mí, haciendo trizas mi razonamiento. Todos mis instintos me ordenaban atacar. Tom seguía conectado a mí, lo sentía parte de mi cuerpo, podía moverlo como

si moviera una pierna o un brazo.

Ya no logré escuchar lo que Nessie decía, simplemente tenía todos mis sentidos estudiando los movimientos del enemigo, aflojé los brazos y la solté.

Estaba preparando mi ataque.

Algo en mí comprendió como lograr desquiciarlo, entonces comencé a transmitirle imágenes de Nessie a mi lado, besándonos, le mostré sus ojos llenos de amor diciéndome, con su forma

especial de comunicarse, lo que sentía por mí.

Se retorció de dolor, perfecto.

Así que inventé algunas cosas extras, cosas que me hubiera gustado hacer con ella, obviamente él no podría distinguir si eran fantasías o hechos que realmente había sucedido. Nessie,

lo defendió, eso me enfureció al extremo. Pero comprendí que si lo atacaba, ella no me lo perdonaría, así que opté por ordenarle que se largara, después de todo ya se había enterado

que ella era mía, no le había quedado duda de ello.

De pronto Jake dijo algo que percibieron mis oídos, y que envenenó mi sangre, si antes podría haber tenido algún indicio de duda, de si atacar o no, ahora había desaparecido por

completo.

"Ella es mía y voy a llevármela" aseguraba con perfecta calma.

Me desquicié. Tendrás que matarme.

Ella se movió hacía mí, seguramente abogaría por él, ya no había otra opción iba a tener que matarlo. Iba a lanzarme sobre él, pero comenzó a gritar histérico "que algo sucedía… que no

podía cambiar de fase".

¿A qué diablos se estaba refiriendo?

Vi que Nessie corría en dirección de Zayra, Tom reaccionó, creyó que iba a atacarla, se enfureció y se fue contra ella. Jacob, se abalanzó sobre él. Todo había comenzado, íbamos a acabar

con él.

Nos inclinamos para saltar. Las palabras de Nessie, dichas en el pasado, llegaron a mi mente, como estrategias para conformar el ataque; "Los hombres lobos pueden morir… el veneno

del vampiro los mata". Así que salté directamente a su cuello.

Iba en plano vuelo, cuando vi a Nessie interponerse entre nosotros ¡Dios mío! le haría gran daño si le caía encima, pero en esa misma fracción de segundo, Edward salto sobre ella, y la

apartó del camino. La miré de reojo, en su mirada había pánico, miedo de perder a ese maldito, me enfurecí de nuevo. Me lancé de nuevo directo a su cuello, pero todavía no terminaba

de caer, cuando éste ya se había con vertido en lobo, clavé mis garras sobre su hombro y este tronó. Lo escuché rugir de dolor, al mismo tiempo dirigí el ataqué de mi hermano hacia sus

patas traseras, necesitaba inmovilizarlo, para poder morderlo. Se sacudió con tal fuerza que casi logra desprenderme de su cuello, a pesar que me aferraba con ambas garras. Volvió a

rugir.

-Muérdelo- ordené a Tom, pero un lobo enorme color arena cayó sobre él tumbándolo sobre la nieve.

Me abalancé sobre el lobo recién llegado, tratando de defender a mi hermano, pero de la nada, otro lobo, de color negro, se interpuso en mi caída, lanzándome varios metros hacia atrás.

Logre alzar la vista, al instante en que Rosalie y Emmett se interponían entre el lobo color arena y mi hermano con actitud completamente amenazante, el lobo negro y otro un poco mas

claro gruñían ferozmente a los vampiros, tenían la piel del lomo completamente erizada, pero inclinaban la cabeza hacía abajo sin dejar de mirarlos. Lentamente se iban haciendo para

atrás; uno, el negro, empujó con el hocico al de color arena, para llamar su atención, pues éste seguía gruñendo amenazante a mi hermano que estaba tirado de espalda en la nieve.

Jasper se apresuró a ayudarlo a incorporarse pero lo apretó fuertemente con ambos brazos, para evitar que continuara con la lucha.

Carlisle se acerco a mí, con las manos en alto, pidiéndome que me calmara, levanté la cabeza vi que el lobo rojo yacía tirado en la nieve, esta se comenzaba a teñir de rojo por su sangre.

El olor hizo que la demencia volviera a mí, me levante con las firmes intenciones de acabar de una buena vez con su vida, ignoré a Carlisle, y volví a lanzarme a su cuello.

En plena caída, dos enormes patas golpearon mi pecho, levanté la vista y quede paralizado.

La mente y el cuerpo se me desconectaron por un instante, toda materia se volvió humo, flotaba. Nada tuvo sentido, estaba viendo el paraíso en los ojos de ese lobo gris, me sentí parte

de él y de todos al mismo tiempo. Mi alma se reconoció en su mirada, y una fuerza inigualable golpeó mi pecho, pero no sentí dolor, si no infinita paz, me sentí completo, como si hubiera

encontrado la razón de mi existir, todo lo que necesitaba en el mundo estaba ahí, en ese lobo gris que tenia sus enormes patas sobre mí".

Las imágenes cesaron en mi mente.

Me quedé viendo a Bill con los ojos muy abiertos, de repente vi algo completamente fuera de contexto. Esa persona que Bill mantenía de la mano.

Alguien que conocía, había figurado en mi vida desde siempre, distante, a lo lejos mirándome con completa desaprobación. Ahora me miraba con ternura, y su sonrisa irradiaba alegría.

La miré desconcertada, pasé la mirada de Bill a ella varias veces, parpadeando incrédula. Hasta que Seth gritó, petulante, desde el fondo de la habitación.

- ¡Bill y Leah se improntaron! – Después hizo un gesto teatral, simulando estar aterrado. Y agregó – Me tendré que largar de aquí antes de que esto se vuelva epidemia.

Todos nos reímos a carcajadas.

* * *

Que les pareció??

sólo quedan dos capitulos de esta parte, pero a continuación subiré la segunda.

Nos vemos!!!!


	29. Chapter XXVII

**Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Meyer, la historia de Isabel yo sólo la transcribo.**

* * *

Capitulo XXVII

Jacob entró en la habitación de la casa de Sue Clearwater, en la Push, donde todas mis damas de honor me prepararían para la boda. Sue por ser la única mujer dentro del consejo

Quileute, era la encargada de transmitirme el legado y la instrucción para mi nueva vida de casada.

Habíamos planeado una ceremonia sencilla, queríamos respetar las tradiciones Quileutes, Alice nos dejó hacerlo con la condición de que ella se encargara de organizar la recepción.

Sabíamos que discutir contra ella, sería mil veces peor que lo sucedido en la montaña. Así que la dejamos planear nuestra boda, con toda la ostentosidad que eso significaba.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Regañé a Jacob cuando se asomó por la puerta – ¿No sabes que es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda?

- En la tradición Quileute no, el novio debe permanecer cerca de la novia, convivir un tiempo antes de la ceremonia… para que sepas la clase de monstruito que te estas llevando –Y soltó

una gran carcajada.

Me reí yo también – Tal parece que el monstruito te lo estas llevando tú - y pase delicadamente mi dedo por la cicatriz que sobresalía en su cuello. Cicatriz provocada por las garras de

Bill.

Puso su dedo en mi barbilla e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.  
- Quiero que dejes de culparte – Dijo muy serio. Su mirada se relajo cuando añadió – ¿Podrías hacerlo por mí? ¿Cómo regalo de bodas?

Sonreí de nuevo y lo bese con ternura, puse mi mano en su mejilla y le mostré que yo por él, podría hacer encantada cualquier cosa que me pidiera.

Luego aparté mi mano y me quedé pensando.

- Pero, en serio ¿qué estabas pensando Jacob? ¿Presentándote así? Tú sabías tan bien como yo de las características singulares de los Gemelos ¿No pensaste que podrían matarte sin

dificultad? – Me estremecí con solo pensarlo.

- La verdad no pensé mucho… - bajo la cabeza, apenado – cuando me dijiste por teléfono que estabas saliendo con el chupasangre emmo ese, los celos me trastornaron la razón. Salí

corriendo de la casa, me transforme en los linderos del bosque y no paré de correr.

- ¿No pensaste en Billy?

- No pensé en nada Nessie. Fui una fiera literalmente de pies a cabeza. Fue una ventaja que justo antes de recibir tu llamada hubiera estado en casa de tu abuelito Charlie, pidiéndole

que se encargara de él un tiempo mientras yo iba a Hanover a ver que ocurría, porque te había sentido muy rara el día anterior.

Volví a bajar la cara apenada. Todo por mis escenitas adolescente. Escondí mi cabeza en su hombro. Y Jake rió de nuevo.

- La verdad era algo que debí haber esperado –continuó- No se por qué me dejé convencer por tus papás, de que debíamos ocultarte lo de la impronta.

- Si Jake ¿Qué estabas pensando? –reclamé.

- Exacto ¿Qué estaba pensado? Debía haber previsto que lo tomarías como una agresión personal –Y rió a carcajadas por un chiste que yo no había entendido.

Lo voltee a ver entre dudosa y enojada.

El sin parar de reír me aclaró.

- Nessie, habías sido la niña más consentida del planeta, no había nada que desearas, ya sea en la mente o en voz alta, que no se te proporcionara al instante. ¿Cómo no presentimos

todos que te convertirías en una adolescente bastante caprichosa?

Abrí grandes los ojos, por la indignación, luego los entrecerré para echarle a Jacob una mirada furiosa. Pero el siguió riendo con ganas.

- No te enojes preciosa ¡Gracias al Cielo no pasó nada!

Casi, pensé y volví a mirar sus cicatrices.

- ¿Cuándo fue que les dijiste a Sam, Jared y Leah que te acompañaran?

- Yo no les dije, no –movió la cabeza de un lado a otro negando rápidamente- Sam y Jared se encontraban haciendo un patrullaje de rutina cuando vieron que me había transformado en

lobo y corría furioso, decidieron seguirme. Nunca supe que iban detrás de mí, como no son parte de mí manada no podía escuchar sus pensamientos.

Leah sospecho que algo estaba mal, cuando Sam y Embry no regresaron a casa esa noche, y fue al bosque a buscar el motivo, descubrió mi cambió de fase y que ambos me habían

seguido, se preocupó y, tan metiche como siempre, decidió seguir nuestro rastro –me reí nerviosamente ante su comentario, gracias a lo metiche de Leah, estábamos todos bien.

- ¿Entonces cuando llegaste a la montaña no tenias idea que ellos iban detrás de ti? –Casi grité, por la sorpresa.

Asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

- ¿Ibas a atacar a los gemelos sabiendo que estabas solo? –los ojos casi se me salieron de sus cuencas. Y mi cuerpo se estremeció involuntariamente.

- Ya Nessie, ya todo eso pasó – Y comenzó a besarme con ternura.

* * *

Bueno chics , ya sólo queda un capito, no habrá epilogo porque la historia no se acaba aquí.

En cuanto pueda empiezo a subir la segunda parte, seguramente irá un poquito más lenta, porque la tercera está en proceso y a la autora le está costando un poquito de trabajo.

Gracias a los que me siguen y dejan reviews y también a los que no los dejan, espero que les guste tanto como a mi este relato.

Nos vemos!!!


	30. Chapter XXVIII

**Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Meyer, la historia de Isabel yo sólo la transcribo.**

* * *

Capitulo XXVIII

La tradición dictaba que la novia saliera de su casa, momentos antes de la ceremonia, siendo despedida por su familia, y entregada a su esposo para formar su nuevo hogar. Como yo

realmente no pertenecía a la Reserva Quileute, aunque me sentía parte de ella desde siempre, Sue Clearwater había ofrecido su casa para que fungiera como la mía.

Me habían vestido, con las ropas nupciales tradicionales, un vestido recto, de tela tejida, color blanco crudo, atado unos centímetros arriba de la cintura por cordeles cruzados; la tela era

gruesa, especial para protegerse del frío y la lluvia, aunque completamente innecesario, en primer lugar por mi condición semihumana y en segundo lugar, porque la noche que se había

elegido para la boda, sugerida obviamente por Alice, era la mas hermosa y calurosa que había existido en muchos años en La Push. El vestido caía suelto sobre mis piernas y llegaba

unos centímetros arriba de los tobillos y llevaba botas hechas de piel de oso, sin cutir, atadas también con cintas cruzadas.

Llevaba el cabello peinado en media coleta, trenzada, y el resto caía libre en mi espalda. Era una vestimenta completamente sencilla, pero me sentía hermosa, talvez porque era

completamente feliz.

Sobre los hombros me colocaron una capa del mismo material del vestido en color azul cielo, con la orilla bordada con rombos colores y haciendo pico en mi espalda.

Cuando llegó el momento Sue se acerco a mí, tomó mi mano y me miró a los ojos.

- Debes permanecer siempre fuerte; emocional, mental, física y espiritualmente, para cuidar de tu familia. Ser respetuosa y dulce con tu esposo, y leal a los tuyos – Prosiguió a colocarme

una guirnalda compuesta de de flores, piedras pequeñas y plumas blancas, sobre la cabeza.

Después, con una pintura color ladrillo, hecha a base de plantas, me dibujo unas líneas debajo de los ojos y en medio de la frente, mientras invocaba en el idioma Quileute a la diosa de

la fertilidad y la de la sabiduría, para que me acompañaran en mi nueva vida.

Mis padres se despidieron simbólicamente de mí, ya que de todos modos seguiríamos viviendo juntos en Hanover. Jacob había renunciado a ser el Jefe de los Quileutes, cargo que había

asumido entonces Sam Uley. Me expresaron sus mejores deseos en mi vida de casada. Y mi padre se apresuró a regresar a la playa donde esperaban los demás.

Detrás de las mujeres de mi familia, en procesión silenciosa, caminé hacía la playa. Mientras avanzábamos se podían escuchar, cada vez más cerca, los tambores y los cantos Quileutes.

Los demás invitados se encontraban ahí, de pié, formando un semicírculo alrededor de una enorme fogata de llamas azules, un integrante del consejo, arrojaba sobre ella polvos que

hacían que el humo se volviera de colores, en señal de que una ceremonia de matrimonio se estaba efectuando.

La fogata estaba colocada de tal manera que el Jefe de la Tribu, Sam Uley, le diera la espalda al océano, mientras los contrayentes se colocarían en el extremo opuesto, dispuestos a

avanzar hasta él, durante el transcurso del ritual. La noche iba descendiendo sobre la playa, el sol terminaba de ocultarse sobre el mar, por lo que el cielo estaba teñido por toda la gama

de rojos, amarillos, rosados, el mar se veía plateado y las pequeñas islas, negras en completo contraste. Los invitados vestían de blanco, y sólo los integrantes del consejo, utilizaban las

vestimentas tradicionales. Las llamas de la fogata reflejaban sus sombras sobre la arena, y les daba un aspecto místico a sus rostros.

Me sobrecogí al observar sus expresiones, en completa deferencia hacía mí, me sentí cohibida por primera vez en mi vida. Estuve a punto de darme la vuelta y echarme a correr. Comencé

a respirar profundamente para darme valor y lograr seguir avanzando, no quería entrar en pánico, dónde iba a quedar la fortaleza de espíritu, que se pretende en una novia Quileute.

Alcé la vista y Jacob se encontraba ahí, con esa sonrisa amplia y franca que lo caracterizaba, me infundió confianza y completa seguridad, pero él también movía las manos, ansioso. Se

veía radiante con la vestimenta tradicional Quileute. La ancha camisola y le pantalón estaban fabricados de la misma tela que mi vestido, también llevaba botas de piel de oso con tiras

cruzadas, y sobre los hombros una gruesa capa hecha de piel de lobo rojo; sonreí por el detalle, y me dirigí completamente segura a su encuentro.

Mi familia entera estaba ahí, la familia de Jacob también, era una reunión bastante singular, por las especies que se ahí encontraban; hombres, licántropos, vampiros y hasta una Sílfide,

compartían en completa armonía, unidos por su amor a nosotros.

Mi dicha era completa, ahora, que después de decir nuestros votos, habíamos recorrido completamente la fogata, para, finalmente, mantener las manos entrelazadas, frente a Sam. Éste

entonó los cánticos Quileutes, del ritual de matrimonio, luego nos ungió con aceites y pintó líneas azules sobre nuestros rostros. Yo mantenía los ojos fijos en Jacob, quien me devolvía la

mirada con el mismo amor y veneración, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas, pero no las limpie temiendo manchar la pintura. Por último para cellar nuestro compromiso, Sam

nos entregó nuestros Tótem, dos piezas idénticas que llevaríamos eternamente en el cuello, simbolizando nuestra unión.

Quedé maravillada al observar aquel perfecto lobo tallado en piedra blanca, envolviendo con su cuerpo un corazón, hecho con una piedra transparente azul. El corazón se me llenó de

ternura al comprender como, en esta pieza, estaban representadas nuestras especies unidas. Sam los colocó en nuestro cuello, entonces todos los presentes se tomaron de las manos,

cerrando el círculo. Sam dijo las últimas palabras del ritual, e inmediatamente después Jacob me tomó entre sus brazos, y me besó.

Mucho tiempo después, lentamente levanto el rostro y con los ojos centellando, por la emoción, me dijo.

-Eres mía… - me estremecí al descubrir la inmensa pasión en su voz.

- Siempre lo he sido –respondí de la misma manera.

- Desde siempre y para siempre –sonrió.

Volvió a besarme, y el mundo desapareció bajo mis pies.

* * *

Que tal?????

Este es el último capitulo, no habrá Epilogo porque la historia continúa, espero poder empezar a subirla dentro de poco...

... hasta entonces... nos vemos!!!!

Gracias por todos los reviews y por seguirme, lo agradezco de veras.

Besos.


End file.
